


𝑷𝑶𝑹𝑵 𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑹 𝑻𝑰𝑻𝑺|| k. sugawara

by xoxozara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘏𝘖𝘞 𝘊𝘈𝘕 𝘐, 𝘈 𝘚𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘕, 𝘊𝘖𝘔𝘗𝘌𝘛𝘌 𝘞𝘐𝘛𝘏 𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘚𝘌 𝘕𝘐𝘕𝘌𝘚~?⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 (𝒀/𝒏) 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂 𝒈𝒖𝒚 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚.◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❝Oh honey, you're not even a pretty faceyou just have porn star tits.❞◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut, Fluff, & Angst』Originally published on my Wattpad: @bitchyz-chanStarted: 02/04/2021Ended:↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Haikyuu franchise written by the lovely Haruichi Furudate besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. ACT I, SCENE I| HOOK UP

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I could be a pretty girl, I'll wear a skirt for you.❞

✧Chapter 1:✧

『HOOK UP』

-

-

-

**When I was ten years old, a man on the internet told me I had porn star tits.**

_I know, disgusting right?_

_I didn't know what that meant, but I knew that he was getting off on it._

_So--- I wore a bikini top under my V-neck and went to the mall to try on some makeup, walked into GameStop looking for attention, but all I got was condescension._

This was the beginning, the beginning when you realized all that women were to men were toys that can be played around with until they get broken or damaged and then they'll toss them aside, intrigued by the next shiny new toy they set their eyes on.

It's the reason why no matter how hard you tried to find someone who could treat you nicely and love you for who you were, you ended up getting hurt in the process.

It's why now, you were sitting on some guy's lap in front of his mirror as he railed you up and down on him.

"You like that, fucking slut?" He whispered in your ear.

You only whimpered until he slammed you down again, sending your legs in a frenzy of trembling. You threw your head back, tears in the corner of your eyes, moaning in pleasure.

"Fucking answer me." He growled in your ear, his voice low and husky.

"Y-Yes." You attempted to bite down on your bottom lip, ultimately failing, mouth dropping open as he railed into you, gripping onto your tits.

_Ok rewind---_

You were in the same class as Kei Tsukishima and you had the biggest crush on him. Sure, he acted salty and distant for everything that he did, not caring about literally anything. But, he was handsome and you admired him and looked up to him. Quite literally looked up to him, you were puny compared to him.

One day he finally took notice of all the staring and the blushing and talked to you.

You couldn't believe it, you were so excited that you were blinded by the fact the entire time you guys were talking, he wasn't even staring at your face--- he was staring at your tits.

That's fine though, you were used to it. Used to getting walked all over by men that at this point that's what you thought love was.

You had grown into a household with this kind of "love" as well. Your father was a mean drunk who slapped and punched your mother over and over again, sometimes even sending her to the hospital.

He recently left without a single trace, but you had the idea he had been having an affair for a while, always coming home late and answering mysterious phone calls late at night whenever he thought you were sleeping.

_So that's what love is, huh?_

You didn't know any better, only what your mother had taught you since you could understand and form words.

_"My darling, daddy's not mean he just gets angry sometimes and it's my fault. He just puts me in my place whenever I do something wrong, he hits me because he loves me."_

That made enough sense to you back then and it still made sense to this day.

You were somewhat quiet at school, you had a few friends that you would converse with during lunch but after, what you were unaware of was that they would talk shit about you.

Stuff like:

"She thinks she's a seven, maybe more like a two."

"She's such a fucking slut, she'll spread her legs for any guy that walks up to her."

"Ok but that's so true, she went to that one party and I literally watched some guy walk up to her. He said a few nice and sweet words and the next thing I knew they were leaving the party together."

"It's funny but it's also sad that she's so oblivious that those guys are only using her for her body."

"She really is sweet, she's just--- I don't know how to explain it. It makes me a little sad for her though."

"Shut up, we're only nice to her because she won't leave us alone. She thinks that we're friends but I'm only putting up with her so that I won't hurt her feelings and continue my reputation as the nice class president."

"If she wants to use her body like it's a flea market then it's not my problem. It's not my problem that she's too dumb to understand that she's just a body to literally any boy that looks at her. It's a shame she's not even pretty."

-

"Yo Y/n."

"O-Oh h-hi, Tsukishima!" You squeaked at the tall boy who was staring down at you with an expressionless face.

"Come over to my house."

"U-Um, for what reason?"

"So I can help you study dumbass."

"Oh yea, s-sorry!" You apologized.

"Tch, you don't need to apologize idiot, just come over...."

-

It felt good, it was uncomfortable at first because of the size but after you got used to it, it felt good. Better than the other guys you had sex with before recently.

You had wondered walking over to his house if he had really liked you and if you invited you over originally to confess his feelings.

"You like watching me go in and out of you?" He said, biting the side of your neck, leaving another mark.

You whimpered and nodded, looking at the two of you in the mirror. He had put red marks all over your stomach and a couple on your neck.

He wouldn't have put a hickey on me if he didn't want to claim me, right?

"Ah~ f-fuck~" Your entire body clenched up and did a little shudder as you climaxed around him, the same time he did--- inside you.

"Um....?"

"Just get a Plan B or something." He mumbled, pulling you off of him and standing up, towering over you, indulging on the post-nut clarity that had overtaken his body.

You stood there, his seed dripping out of you and making trails down your thigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding his face in his hands.

"So.... should I just go then?"

You prayed he wouldn't say yes, that he was different from all the other guys, that maybe he felt the same way about you that you did him.

But alas---

"Yea, you didn't actually think I liked you?"

Ouch.

"Y-Yea no, definitely not."

"Good, because you do realize you're the school whore, right?"

"U-Um---" You stammered, feeling tears prick the corner of your eyes.

"I've heard all the talk, I just didn't know that it was actually true, at least it was a good time. Bye now."

"Y-Y-Yea." You said glumly, slipping your clothes back on and quickly walking out of his room, right as the waterworks turned on.

You swiped a few tears off your cheeks as you dashed out of his house.

I thought---- I thought he was different, but he was just the same as those other guys they didn't understand.... nobody understood.... I just wanted to be loved, that's all.


	2. ACT I, SCENE II| INVITATION

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝If I'm pretty, will you like me? They say beauty makes boys happy.❞

✧Chapter 2✧

『 **INVITATION** 』

-

-

_It happened again._

_He said all the right things and buttered me up so much that he got to take off my skirt._

You hated the fact that you could get walked all over and never even notice the fact until it was too late. 

Is it that hard to find love in this world? 

You walked a walk of shame up to the cashier at the CVS closest to your house and you saw her give you a dirty, judgmental stare as she scanned the Plan B and birth control pills. 

"That'll be 120.35 for the Plan B and birth control." She said loudly so that the people in line behind us heard and began mumbling judgements and harsh words. 

_Fuck you, you fucking bitch ass whore._

You handed her your credit card and she swiped it, seeming upset that the transaction had gone through. 

She handed you the items without bagging them and you quickly walked away, shoving them in your hoodie pocket, going back to your car. 

You felt an impending feeling of depression wash over and you laid your head down on the steering wheel and closed your eyes, trying to calm down before you began driving home reluctantly, already knowing what you would most likely have to do when you stepped foot in your house. 

\- 

When you got home you were greeted by the usual sight of your mother hunched over the kitchen table gripping onto an empty bottle of vodka. You weren't sure if she even realized it was empty, until she tipped it back and attempted to get the dregs out, ultimately failing and burying her face in her arms with a loud wail. 

It had been this way since your dad left, your mother prescribed with depression and anxiety and you had to take care of her, you had to be the mother of the family. 

"Hey mommy," You whispered soothingly, rubbing her shaking back with your hand, "C'mon let's go up to your room and get some sleep, yea?" 

She allowed you to help her out of the chair, leaning her body weight on you (which wasn't that much, considering how little she could keep down) and you took her slowly up the stairs, to her room where you tucked her in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. 

She turned over on her side, immediately dropping off into a deep slumber and you sighed, rubbing your tired eyes, padding out of the room and quietly shutting the door. 

You wobbled over to the bathroom and closed yourself in, wanting nothing more to take a shower and drop off into the same slumber as you mother. 

-

When you stepped out, you went up to the mirror, brushing the fogginess off the mirror to reveal your tired face. You pinched your cheeks to add some color and rolled your neck. 

_Ding!_

**Ahmya:** _hey girl! there's a party tonight at kageyama's house, be there or be square :p_

You looked blankly at the text, not feeling much and then you began to get excited, maybe this time there would be a guy--- a guy that would finally treat you with the attention and respect you craved so much. 

**You:** _yea! i'll be there (:_

**Ahmya:** _wear something cute!  
_ _ **'You' liked a message!**_

You hadn't planned on going out, but anytime that there was an opportunity to meet a sweet and kind guy, you took it every time, knowing that 100% of the time, you always ended up in someone's room with no feeling attached. 

But you still had hope. 

You wouldn't give up. 


	3. ACT I, SCENE III| PARTY

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝It was a bad idea, calling you up, was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked.❞

✧Chapter 3✧

『 **PARTY** 』

-

-

-

You rushed to your room feeling really excited and quickly picked out a cute outfit to put on, you didn't wear any makeup because you liked to feel free in your own skin and not have to worry about it smudging. You did your hair in a simple style and put on some small gold hoop earrings and a necklace that your father gave to you whenever you were first born, you had it resized over the years to continue fitting. 

You wore a white pleated skirt, a little cropped tank top, with a blue cropped cardigan over that tied up with a string at the top. 

You looked at yourself in your full length mirror for a second spinning around, your skirt flouncing up and giggled to yourself, feeling pretty before putting on your shoes and stepping out of your room, closing the door behind you. 

You left a note on the kitchen counter explaining to your mother where you had gone, in case she decided to come out of her room and then left, making sure you locked both of the locks on the door. 

Your mother had gotten a guy to come over and install another lock on the door in case your father had decided to come back and try to hurt you or her again. You hopped into your car, turning the keys to start the engine and began driving over to the address Ahmya had sent you. 

When you arrived the house was already pretty packed full of people and a wave of nerves shot through you. You didn't particularly like the party scene too much but it was a great opportunity to meet people. It was sad that you were so oblivious to the many stares that were directed towards you and the whispers of absolutely awful things people were saying to you. 

You sat down lightly on a chair in the corner of the room and crossed your legs, going on your phone. 

"Hey Y/n!" 

"Hi Ahmya." You said, smiling softly at your group of friends who walked up to you, they were the popular girls of the school who were in the student council and on the cheerleading squad. Ahmya Suzuki, Himari Nakamura, Yua Nakamura, Ichika Takahashi, and Sara Ito. 

They were all beautiful and pretty, you admired them and you were happy that they had decided to befriend you one day whenever you were sitting at lunch by yourself. 

Himari and Yua were twins and they acted the nicest to you, Ahmya took you under her wing and invited you to social events at the school, Ichika and Sara were more quiet but they were somewhat cordial to you. 

You were just glad to have friends, once again unaware that none of them even really liked you except for Ahmya, she was the one who tried to stick up for you whenever the others began talking shit, but they always shut her down. 

"You look so cute girly." Ahmya chirped, picking up the bottom of your skirt a little and letting it fall down. 

"Thank you, you do too as always--- all of you do." You motioned your hand across the group of girls and they smiled their false smiles as per usual whenever you said something to them. 

"Hey Y/n." Himari started, smirking a little to herself, "That guy over there, the one hosting this party, Kageyama? I think he has a thing for you." 

You peered curiously around you, your face heating up briefly whenever you saw Tsukishima standing with a group of guys. A raven haired boy was looking over in your direction with a small smile on his face and you felt yourself getting flustered under his stare. 

He was handsome and he looked almost inviting the way he was looking at you. 

"Do you want to go talk to him?" 

"U-Um--- I-I don't know." You stammered, feeling anxiety bubble up inside you, "Probably not." 

You weren't ever really good around guys and you usually liked whenever they talked to you first, so the likelihood of you going up to him first was slim to nothing. 

"Well that's fine because he's walking over here now." 

You snapped your head up and saw him saying something to his friends before walking confidently over to you. 

"Himari--" Ahmya said trailing off after she began glaring at her. 

She sighed and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?" 

You bobbed your head up and down, feeling eagerness at this new opportunity being brought before you. 

"Hey." He said, a small smirk on his face as he looked down at you. 

"H-Hi!" 


	4. ACT I, SCENE IV| KAGEYAMA

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝Put your hands 'round my neck, skin is rough like the sex, one day I'm a mess, and the next I'm the best. Put your legs in the air, with a hand in my hair, feels good feelin' scared.❞

✧Chapter 4✧

**KAGEYAMA**

-

-

-

"I'm Kageyama, what's yours?" 

"Y-Y/n L/n." You said a little shrilly, fidgeting around in the chair you had claimed. 

"My friend Tsukishima over there was telling me about the incident between you two earlier today." He leaned forward, placing a hand on the back of your chair, where your faces were no more than 3 feet apart. 

You froze and blinked, before looking at the ground. "Yea, what about it?" 

"I just wanted to say to ignore everything he says, he's a huge douchebag, you deserve better than that." 

You looked up with wide eyes, heart fluttering in your chest at those words. 

"R-Really?" 

"Of course, you're a beautiful girl who deserves to have a man treat you well." 

His words were so smooth, almost like he had them rehearsed, but they were everything that you had been hoping and dreaming about for the longest time. It was almost like the heavens had opened up and you felt yourself melting underneath his charm. 

He said all the right things, did all the right things and you were hooked, feeling as if you had finally found the right guy. 

"You know.... I could give you everything that you want." He finished, smiling coyly at you and your intrigued facial expression. 

You nodded your head without even realizing it and he grabbed onto your hand, pulling you up to your feet. He looked down at you and led you away from the crowd and away from noise and music. 

Your so-called "friends" snickered at how easily you were captivated underneath his words while Ahmya looked sadly as he took you into his bedroom, the catty girls preventing her from stopping you from making another terrible decision. 

"W-Why are we in here?" You asked nervously. 

"I just wanted to get away from everyone and get to know you a little better." 

You were taken aback by that statement, the other guys who you had attempted to have relationships with never asked about yourself, they usually just tried to have sex with you. This made you more hopeful for your ideal relationship that you had been pining after. 

You and him talked for a while and you felt happy underneath the calm aura he let out and the way he talked to you made you want to melt into a puddle. 

His voice was so soothing. 

After about 20 minutes of just conversation he suddenly reached and rested his hand on your thigh. You flinched a little by the sudden contact before looking at his hand with long, slim fingers and then looked back up at him with wide eyes. 

"W-Wha-?" You stammered, feeling flustered by the contact. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can stop if you want me to." 

"Oh, no it's ok." 

"So do I have your consent?" 

_Consent, huh?_

He wanted to have sex just like all the other boys you had done it with... but he was different. He understood you and he even said that you deserved a man who would treat you right.

"Yea." You said simply. 

He leaned forward, cupping your chin with his hand and pressing his lips against yours. They felt soft and warm, and most importantly, they felt safe and understanding. He pushed you back until you were resting on the bed and he was hovering over you, not breaking the kiss. 

He moved the hand that was resting underneath your chin, down, lightly grabbing onto your breast. You sighed and ran your fingers through his soft black hair, tugging lightly on it. 

He moved his hand further down, across your stomach and slid your skirt up, pulling your panties to the side, grazing his finger against your sex. Your leg twitched and you tensed up as he slid one long finger inside you. 

You slid your leg up the bed, moaning softly when he started thrusting that finger inside you, curling it up in a come hither motion to hit your g-spot. You whimpered from the immense pleasure of the feeling of his fingers inside you, rubbing and pressing against your sweet spot. 

He pulled away from the long kiss and watched your face making lewd expressions when increased his pace. He had a faint pink hue brushed across his face, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Your legs began trembling and you tensed up, reaching the top of your climax and releasing on his fingers, your body doing a violent shudder, your moans loud from the forcefulness and fulfillment of your orgasm. 

He pulled away leaving you panting, some sweat beading up on your forehead and he pulled down his pants, the bulge very noticeable through his underwear. 

You sat up, coming down from your high of ecstasy and sat down in a w position. He sat down and you crawled forward, massaging his dick through his underwear. 

A low groan rumbled in his throat as you took his underwear off and leaned your head down, licking the tip lightly. You wrapped your mouth around the tip, swirling your tongue around the pre-cum that was leaking out of him. 

He intertwined his fingers in your hair and pushed your head down, making it slide into your throat, causing you to gag and tears spring in the corner of your eyes. You bobbed your head up and down on his length, saliva dripping down your chin. 

It hurt but you wanted to make him feel good, and despite the lack of oxygen reaching your lungs, you still felt tingles rushing through your lower half. 

He grit his teeth together and threw his head back, moaning and you felt him twitch in your mouth before he came, filling your mouth with his seed. You pulled off and swallowed the bitter liquid, looking at him with the tears cascading gracefully down your delicate features. 

He looked blankly down at the mattress for a few moments before looking back up at you and pushing you back once more on your back, getting on top of you and sliding your panties off, tossing them to the ground. 

"Hmmm, sucking my dick made you soaking wet." He leaned in closer to your ear, biting down on your earlobe, "Fucking whore." He whispered as he slid himself inside you. 

You gripped onto his back, digging your fingernails into his skin while he thrusted rough and deep inside you, hitting your cervix with the tip every time. 

The noises of pain and pleasure slipped out of you uncontrollably by him filling you up and making you see stars. He rested his face in your neck, his breath harsh against you, his pace never slowing down until he came for the second time. 

This time it wasn't a big deal since you were now on birth control but you still didn't necessarily like it, but you didn't say anything. He took himself out of you, leaving you a blushing, panting, and sweating mess. 

"We should hang out more yea?" He said after he took a minute to collect himself. 

"Y-Yea." You stammered, out of breath. 


	5. ACT I, SCENE V| INFATUATION

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I know that you got daddy issues.❞

✧Chapter 5✧

『 **INFATUATION** 』

-

-

-

"Don't you think you're being harsh towards that poor girl, Kageyama?" Sugawara said, looking briefly up at the girl who was watching them practice with rapt attention. 

"What do you mean?" He said, dropping the ball to the ground that he was about to set to Hinata. 

"You're leading her on." 

"It's not my fault she's too stupid to realize that I don't want anything to do with her." 

Sugawara was nonplussed by that statement, "Damn, that's kind of rude." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her with pity who practically had hearts in her eyes as she gazed at him, who completely dismissed her, acting like she was invisible. 

"What year is she in?" 

"I think first, I wasn't really paying attention to her when she was talking." He said, tossing up a ball and setting it to Hinata, who missed it. 

"BOKE HINATA BOKE! NEXT TIME HIT THE BALL!" 

"Kageyama!" He whined at the raven haired boy who was screaming at him. 

"What were you paying attention to?" Sugawara raised an eyebrow. 

He shrugged. "I was more focused on telling her all the right things until she let me fuck her." 

"Tch." He scoffed distastefully, "Honestly Kageyama, you need to learn how to treat women better." 

"I do.... most of the time, in this case she was easy so I took the opportunity that was laid out in front of me. I'm only keeping her around at this point instead of telling her to fuck off because she'll get on her knees anytime that I ask." 

"Easy huh?" He mumbled to himself. 

"Oya? You thinking about doing something?" 

"Mind your own and set to Hinata, he looks like a damn worm squirming around like the way he is." 

"Ok mom." He said sarcastically, setting the ball up at an impossible height, when it came down hitting Hinata right directly in the face and sending him flying back with a weird sounding exclamation. 

"You knew what I meant." Sugawara facepalmed, hearing a small giggle coming from the girl as the tangerine started waving his arms around and whining loudly, trying to get Kageyama's attention who was ignoring him. 

_Easy? Interesting..._

-

"Darling come here to mommy." Your mother said weakly, holding an arm out to you. 

You padded over and sat down next to her lightly on the mattress and she grasped your hand tightly despite being so frail and vulnerable right now. 

"How's your love life going sweetie?" 

"Um..." You put a finger on your chin and thought hard, "There's this guy that I like Kageyama, and he's kind of distant but he said that he cared about me and that he wanted to get to know me better." 

"Good, good, you remember what I always told you though right, darling?" 

_"Boys will be boys and if they're mean to you that means they like you."_ You recited, like you had so many other times before then. 

"Good, now let mommy rest, okay?" 

"Okay mom." You whispered, pecking her on the forehead and leaving the stifling room that could boil lobsters. She kept it so hot because she says that it's good for her lungs and prevents diseases. 

You thought that she was probably making that up but you didn't question... whatever made her happy, you did. 

You loved your mother desperately and whatever she told you, you would eat up like it was your last meal. She had so much knowledge from growing up, her mother treating her the same as she treated you. 

It was a long line of women who had dealt with heartbreak and allowed men to walk all over them in hopes of finally finding the right one. 

If you could guess, none of them did and they ended up dying bitter and lonely deaths. 


	6. ACT I, SCENE VI| SUGAWARA SENPAI

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I hypnotize you with this pussy.❞

✧Chapter 6✧

『 **SUGAWARA SENPAI** 』

-

-

-

Sugawara thought that he was a good student, a good friend, a nice person all in all, just a great person to be around. He had good grades, attempted to treat everyone with kindness, he thought that he did a good job with that. 

However, seeing Kageyama act that way towards you bothered him at first, but not as much as it should. 

He had told him that he needed to treat women better, but he should have scolded him more for the crude language that he had used, it didn't bother him when it should've. 

He took pity on you sure, but other than that he had no other lingering feelings there, other than those words that he had said echoing through his mind: 

_"I do.... most of the time, in this case she was easy so I took the opportunity that was laid out in front of me. I'm only keeping her around at this point instead of telling her to fuck off because she'll get on her knees anytime that I ask."  
_

Suga had never met someone quite like you before, someone who was so gullible, so easily manipulated to do anyone's bidding. Someone could walk right up to you and say the right things and the next thing you knew you were on your back and some random guy was on top of you. 

Something about that both made him feel conflicted and on the other hand intrigued him greatly. 

He wanted to see if he could say the right words too. 

His conscience was tugging at him though, wanting to be a good senpai and not manipulate his kohai and keep up the reputation he had set in place for him... surely if he went through with what he was thinking, the guys on his team wouldn't look at him the same right? 

They wouldn't trust him anymore to be a good person and go to whenever they have problems, his reputation with his kohai on the volleyball team would be tainted. 

Most of the time, you saw everything through rose-colored sunglasses, the entire world having a rosy retrospection, you trusted people too easily to not hurt you before it was too late and you were already wounded to the core. 

That trust was always your downfall and that's the trust that Sugawara wanted to take and manipulate so badly, but he was still unsure. You were infatuated with Kageyama at this moment in time, the first guy who hadn't pushed you away after fucking you. 

You could even go to the extreme and say you potentially loved him for not doing that to you, you finally felt wanted and needed for something. He actually said he cared for you, that was the first time a guy had ever said something like that to you, it was intoxicating and you wanted to hear it again and again from him. 

Suga laid on his bed, these thoughts running laps around his mind, considering the possibility if he did it in secret. He didn't understand why he wanted to manipulate you... but he just felt the need. He wanted someone who was easy, just to see what it felt like. 


	7. ACT I, SCENE VII| CAR RIDE

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I stay pretty numb, never fell for anyone, you seem similar, always end up getting hurt.❞

✧Chapter 7✧

『 **CAR RIDE** 』

-

-

-

Yet again, it was another day after school, you followed Kageyama around like a lost puppy dog who lost its owner to his practice until he turned around thoughtfully and grabbed onto your hand pulling you into a secluded area behind the gym. 

You blushed a little from the contact, face heating up gradually as you looked up at the tall male, feeling small compared to him. 

"Do you want me to---" You trailed off, pretty sure you already knew the answer and he nodded, not responding with his voice. 

You dropped down to your knees and made sure your hair was out of your face. You pulled down his pants and underwear, stroking him until he was hard before wrapping your mouth around it and taking it to the back of your throat. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing your hair and making you move, tears welled up in your eyes before falling, the small amount of mascara that you had chosen to wear today probably ruined and now pooling under your eyes. 

You rolled your eyes up, looking at him who was gritting his teeth together, small grunts and moans slipping out of him until he twitched in your mouth and eventually came with a satisfied groan. 

Swallowing, you pulled away grimacing a little from the bitterness and stood up, swiping the tears away from your cheeks. 

"Thanks babe." He reached down and ruffled the top of your head and walked off. 

You sucked in a breath of air, feeling dizzy, before swooning against the wall and grinning like a fool in love. 

_He called me babe._

_He called me babe._

_He called me babe._

_He called me babe..._

"Hey it's Y/n right? You're the one who was at our practice the other day?" You looked up, not even having noticed the male standing next to you in your lovestruck state. 

"Um y-yes!" You said shrilly, standing up to your full height, feeling nervous being talked to by an older boy. 

He leaned against the wall, resting his lower arm and sizing you up, making you feel self conscious and insecure under his stare.

"I'm Sugawara, do you have a ride home?" 

"N-No, I usually walk home." 

"How far is your house?" 

"Well it usually takes me 30 minutes to get there..." 

He blinked, "Do you _want_ a ride home? After we practice, of course." 

You tilted your head. "I don't even know you though." 

"Well you know Kageyama, don't you?" 

"Y-Yes." You muttered, blushing a little at the mention of his name. 

"Well I'm on the same volleyball team as him and I'm your senpai--- so you can trust me, right?" 

You caved in a little under his intense gaze. "Yea I guess." 

-

After they practiced, you walked out of the front door into the cold night air and quickly began shivering, having not brought a jacket. You rubbed your upper arms with your hands, teeth chattering until you saw a shadow being cast down on you and you turned around, looking up at the guy from earlier. 

"Hi, are you ready to go?" 

You nodded, wanting to get in the warmth of his car and he tilted his head, taking off the black jacket he was wearing and dropping it on your shoulders. 

"B-B-But y-you'll get c-c-c-old." You shivered and he smiled a little, making a tinge of color spread across your face from how cute it looked. 

"Don't worry about it." He said, walking in the front of you. You followed behind him to his car, putting the large jacket on fully and he opened the door for you. 

You didn't understand why he was being so courteous but you didn't say anything and stepped in, sitting down, resting your bag on the ground in between your legs. 

He closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat and got in.

"What's your address?" 

You told him and he put it in GPS before turning the car on and beginning to drive away. 

He was certainly cute, he had soft looking grey coloured hair, smooth pale skin and a nice smile that had the power to make you melt when he graced you with it. 

He noticed you staring at him, and broke the comfortable silence. 

"Like what you see?" He teased a little. 

You erupted in a blush, looking away from him, feeling embarrassed. 

"I'm only joking." He said, smiling that smile, "You know, I like what I see." 

You turned your head back around, he hadn't moved his eyes from the road but you could see a small smirk on his face. Your face at this point, felt like it was going to literally melt off and slide to the floor of the car. 

"I-I have Kageyama." You mumbled finally, wringing your hands together. 

"Is that so?" He said in a tone that made it seem like he didn't believe you. 

"Y-Yes! And he called me babe, which means that he does like me." 

"Well congratulations for you, on that count." You couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. 

In fact, Kageyama had already told Sugawara about this fuck up that he did, not intending on calling you that, but it slipped out and there was no going back now. 

"Thank you." You grumbled and the corner of his mouth twitched a little. 

The rest of the ride was in silence and he finally pulled up to your house but, before you could get out, he reached over and put his pointer finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him. 

Your faces weren't more than one foot apart and you began overheating again by the closeness. 

"We should hang out more, yea?" 

"Y-Yea." You stammered, butterflies flying laps around your stomach. 

"I'll take you home every night, so I can make sure you get home safe." 

You nodded your head and that's when you heard a small shriek coming from outside and you tore your gaze away from him. 

A small curse slipped out of you and you fumbled to unbuckle your seatbelt, leaving your bag in the car by mistake and flying out of the car. 

Sugawara watched with concern as she rushed into her front yard and began comforting her mother who was wailing into the moonlight, holding a bottle of some kind of liquor. 

"Mommy, mommy it's okay, I'm here now, let's go inside, you'll catch cold." 

She blubbered incoherent words as you began gently walking her up to the house and when you turned around one last time before walking in, he was already gone. 


	8. ACT I, SCENE VIII| CATTY GIRLS

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝You can't hurry love, no you just have to wait.❞

✧Chapter 8✧

『 **CATTY GIRLS** 』

-

-

-

"Shit." You cursed underneath your breath, springing out of bed, you were going to be late since you overslept after taking care of your mother all night. 

She had another one of her fits that she got sometimes where she would lose all sense of reason and reality and start panicking. You had taken her to see a head doctor several times and every time you did they would say that it's just onset dementia and that there's nothing they can do to help her with it. 

You were swamped by all of this news, the money was running out and your father hadn't been around for nearly six months to help you out with any of this. No jobs that you applied for were hiring and you needed one desperately if you and your mother were going to stay in the house. On top of that you had to continue going to school and act like everything was okay.

You knew that your mother would want you to do it for her before she got ill. 

You ran around your room getting ready to go to school when you noticed the black jacket Sugawara had lent you the other day, you picked it up and went to go find your bag--- which was nowhere to be found. 

Looking around in a panic, you remembered that you left it in his car the other day and another curse slipped out. You ran out of your room and after making sure that your mother was still tucked in bed past asleep, sprinted out of the house to your car and started it, panting. 

-

When you got to school you looked around in a state of perturbation until you recognised a tuft of grey hair and you walked quickly over to him, feeling timid by the two other third years that were around him. 

You bobbed around awkwardly about five feet away from the group until one with a longish hair noticed and pointed you out, your face heating up from embarrassment. 

"Oh hey L/n." Sugawara said, noticing the jacket in your hands. 

You walked up to him, holding it out and he grabbed it, handing you your bag in return. 

"T-T-Thank you!" You squeaked, sprinting away, practically leaving a cloud of dust in your wake. 

"Don't tell me..." Daichi raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy. 

"No, no of course not, I just gave her a ride home last night." He said with a bright smile, "She lives thirty minutes, walking distance, away and so I decided to help her out from now on." 

"Isn't she the one who watches our practices everyday?" Asahi asked.

"Yup, she has a thing with Kageyama." 

"What kind of thing?" He asked, with a faint tinge of confusion on his face. 

"You probably don't want to know." 

A flash of realisation went across his face and the concern tumbled over his features. "Oh, you're not planning on corrupting her, right?" 

"Of course not!" He lied, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You slumped against a row of lockers, panting heavily, wiping a bead of sweat that had collected on your forehead when a group of girls walked up to you, you looked up and smiled sweetly at them. 

"Hey Y/n." Ahmya says, hugging you. 

"So how was it with Kageyama?" Himari asked, smiling coyly. 

You broke eye contact with her, a faint hue creeping up on your cheeks, your face growing warm. 

"I-It was fine." You stammered. 

"We also saw you handing Sugawara-senpai his jacket... what happened with that?" Sara asked, stepping up to you, "Don't tell me that you're going behind Kageyama's back with another guy?" 

"No of course not! He just gave me a ride home after their practice, last night and he gave me his jacket because I was cold." 

She sneered and stepped back in their single file line formation, minus Ahyma who was now standing by your side. 

"Just watch it, I've had my eye on him since my first year and there's no way that some other first year is going to take him from me." She crossed her arms, looking you up and down quickly and you nodded, smiling softly.

"Of course not, Sara, I have Kageyama." You reassured her and she nodded, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulder, "I have to get to class, I'll see you after class." 

You quickly stepped away from the group, jogging down the hallway to your classroom. 

"Slut." Himari spit out. 

Yua nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe she actually fell for that shit." Ichika said, laughing nastily, "I guess we were right when we said that she would spread her legs for anyone." 

"Guys don't be mean to her! You're the ones who told her that Kageyama liked her.. and who knows he actually might." Ahmya said, defending you. 

"Shut up Ahmya, whose side are you on anyways? We've been friends for longer and we're only speaking the truth--- a few nice words will get her on her back, it's just facts." 

Ahyma looked away from the piercing glares of her friends that she's had since middle school and only nodded, not arguing with them anymore. 

"We should see if she falls for someone else." Himari said, looking at her twin. 

"I don't think she'll fall for it this time, she seems head over heels for Kageyama." 

"Does he actually like her though?" 

"Of course not," Ichika spoke up, running her perfectly manicured fingers through her shiny blonde hair, "he just fucked me last night." 


	9. ACT I, SCENE IX| SUCH A LONELY DAY

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝You'll only be happy if you look a certain way.❞

✧Chapter 9✧

『 **SUCH A LONELY DAY** 』

-

-

-

"Happy Valentines Day, Y/n!" 

"Thank you Ahmya." You smiled softly to her, her boyfriend was hugging around her waist as she chattered about everything and nothing to you. 

When she was done, she swooped out a red rose from the bouquet she had in her hands and handed it to you. 

"For you." 

"Oh I couldn't." You said politely declining the gift she had handed you, "I don't have anything for you in return." 

"It's totally fine, I have 11 more, just take it, it's a gift from me to you." 

"Well if you insist..." you said, hesitantly taking the rose daintily from her hands, and looking at the pretty red petals. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." She waved at you and you absently waved back. 

You slumped against the lockers, sliding to the ground. 

"Ouch." You hissed, one of the thorns pricking you. The blood on your finger welled up and trickled down in a small stream. 

You plucked one of the petals off, placing it in your lap, ignoring the blood trickling down your arm. 

"He loves me." 

_Pluck._

"He loves me not." 

_Pluck._

"He loves me." 

_Pluck._

"He loves me not." 

You continued until you got down to that last three petals. 

_Pluck._

"He loves me not." 

_Pluck._

"He loves me." 

_Pluck._

".....he loves me not." 

-

"You ready to go?" Sugawara asked, hands shoved in his pockets. 

You nodded, feeling shy as he handed you his jacket like he had ever since that one night, it becoming tradition for you to take it home with you and give it back to him everyday. 

It always smelled nice, like laundry detergent and a faint hint of good smelling cologne, you sometimes liked to just breath in the scent before you went to bed, carefully placing it at the foot of your mattress. 

In all reality, you were trying to wait for Kageyama to come out of the gym, in hopes that he would say something to you, like maybe call you babe again? Maybe an 'I love you?'

"He's not coming out here if that's what you're waiting for." He said, his back turned away from you. 

"Oh?" 

"He's staying after to practice setting to one of our middle blockers." 

"Oh," You said, feeling defeated, "he didn't say anything to me all day." You mumbled, not intending for him to overhead. 

"L/n?" 

"Yes?" You asked, tilting your head to the side a little. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 

Your heart clenched in your chest and you looked at the tall boy, butterflies taking hostage of your insides and making you feel fluttery and nervous to be around him. 

"He loves you not by the way." 

You flinched, remembering what you had done with the rose before you went to their practice. 

"Did you---?" 

"You didn't see me walking down the hallway, you were mumbling it to yourself, torturing a poor flower." He teased you lightly and you smiled. 

"It's was just a stupid childish thing to do, I know that he likes me," you paused and looking around thoughtfully as he opened the door for you and you stepped inside, "maybe he's playing hard to get which is why he's so distant sometimes." 

"Is that so?" He said in a bored tone, slamming the car door shut and walking over to the driver's side. 

"Such a lonely day, and it's mine, the most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day, should be banned, it's a day that I can't stand~" The song that came on when he turned the car on sang. 

"Oh, I love this song." You said softly, looking wistfully at the radio that was blaring the song. 

"You listen to this stuff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow almost like he didn't believe you.

"Of course." You said, turning to him and smiling, "I love this band."

"Yea, they're good." He mumbled, driving out of the school parking lot.

-

When you got to your house, fortunately there was no mother wailing at the moonlight and you grabbed your bag, about to step out, when---

"Wait." 

"Yes Sugawara-san?" 

He pulled you back in the car and the door softly landed on your leg that was dangling out. 

"Just consider what you're doing, do you really trust Kageyama?" 

"Of course." 

"Why?" 

You thought for a moment, not knowing what to say until he pulled you closer to his face, your body growing hot by the closeness of him. 

"You could either have someone who only views you as a one night stand or the other who would treat you right--- like me." 

"How do you know that's how he thinks of me?" You asked a little offended. 

"I know things." Was all he said and you sighed, pulling away from his grasp. 

"I'll be fine." You said shortly and stepped out of the car, closing the door firmly. 


	10. ACT I, SCENE X| NOYA-SAN

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝She ask me if I do this everyday, I said often.❞

✧Chapter 10✧

『 **NOYA-SAN** 』

-

-

-

"Nishinoya." 

"Oh hi!" He seemed to be shocked that there were actually girls talking to him. 

"We need you to do something for us---" 

"Oh? How can I help you?" 

"We have a--- friend you could say and she's single, but she's also easy and we were wondering if you could, I don't know, corrupt her." 

He tilted his head in confusion. "Do you mean L/n?" 

They sputtered. "W-What? How did you know?" 

"I'm on the same volleyball team as Sugawara and Kageyama, of course I know her. She also comes to our practice everyday, so we've all talked about her."

- _Flashback_ -

"Hey Kageyama, where's that girl?" Hinata asked, looking up at the tall male.

"What girl?" 

"The girl! The girl that always sits up there." 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she didn't come today." 

"What is your relationship with her," Tsukishima asked, pushing up his glasses, "I thought you were only going to fuck her." 

"I did too, but then she caught feels and it doesn't help that I accidentally called her babe, now she's obsessed with me." 

"Pft," the tall, salty boy laughed at his misfortune, "That sucks." 

"Yes I'm aware that it sucks!" The raven haired boy scowled, his eyes narrowing in irritation, "I don't need you to tell me that." 

"Maybe just dump her?" Yamaguchi asked thoughtfully and the two boys looked at her in shock that he had participated in the conversation. 

"I've tried that but every time I see her behind me like a puppy dog, I just don't have the heart." 

"Aw so the King is soft." 

"Shut up!" 

"Sugawara-senpai has been taking her home--- right?" All of the boys turned to face him who was just leaning against a wall, not talking until he was prompted to. 

"Yes, I have been taking her home." 

"Anything else happen?" Nishinoya asked, curiously. 

"Not yet." 

"Yet?" They all asked in unison. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to try and---" Daichi trailed off. 

"What? I like her." He said with a small smile. 

"Do you actually?" Kageyama asked, clearly shocked. 

He nodded his head briefly, praying they couldn't see through his lie. 

"Oh." He said, blinking a little, "I thought that you were just going to use her, if that was the case I was going to make a bet with you--- but I guess it doesn't matter with you.." 

After practice ended, Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi practically had to drag Hinata and Kageyama out of the gym by their hair in order to get them to stop practicing and they kicked them out unceremoniously on their asses. 

Hinata began biking home and Kageyama started his trek to his own house, when Sugawara looked around to see that Daichi and Asahi had already left. 

"Kageyama!" 

"Yes?" He turned around, a small breath of air that he had exhaled could be seen through the darkness that surrounded them.

"What was that--- bet you were talking about?" 

"Huh? Oh, it doesn't matter now, right?" 

"Yea, but I'm curious." 

"I was going to bet that you could get her to fall in love with you and then see how she reacts when you break her heart." 

"Damn." He chuckled nervously. 

"You don't actually like her do you?" Kageyama said with an evil looking smirk on his face, "You just said that in there to not have everyone think you're some kind of jerk, right?" 

"You caught me." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "You can't tell anyone though." 

"Of course not, I would never snitch on my senpai--- so how about that bet?" 

"Hmmm, it sounds interesting--- I'll consider it." 

"Well if you do decide to do it, tell me." 

"Alright, I will." He said, shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets. 

In all honesty, he felt strange wearing the jacket, having been used to giving it to you all the time in order to not get cold. He never asked you why you never brought a jacket, not wanting to bother with learning details you might not want to give about your life at home. 

He walked out of the area by the gym, not noticing that a person was standing there the entire time during the encounter between Sugawara and Kageyama. 

- _End Flashback_ -

"Oh shit." Himari said, sighing loudly at the brief synopsis of the story he had given. 

"So that bitch did like Sugawara?" Sara snapped angrily, crossing her arms. 

"No, I think she's still oblivious about Kageyama's actual feelings towards her, and doesn't know that Sugawara is trying to trick her." Nishinoya said thoughtfully 

"Oh Y/n." Ahmya pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling anxiety towards her actual friend that treated her right. 

"She better not try anything with Suga." Sara said. 

"You fucking idiot! You're never going to have him, just fucking give up. He already has his eyes on that bitch!" 

She recoiled underneath the harsh words, "He doesn't actually like her, though." 

"That might be the case but he's never going to look your way while that stupid bet is going on." 

Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly and she turned on her heels, stalking angrily down the hallways, trying to cover up the tears that were about to fall down any second. 

"So I guess this is an even better idea than ours." Yua said with a Cheshire cat grin, eyes sparkling with evil intentions. 

Himari smirked and Ichika tapped away on her phone. 

"Well have a good day, Nishinoya, thank you for your time."

"Yea anytime." He said a little breathlessly as the beautiful but bitchy girls stepped away from him, just as his best friend walked up to him. 

"Wahhhh?! Noya has bitches?" Tanaka exclaimed. 

"What no! They just wanted to ask me something." 

He sighed, "Good, we still have our goddess, Kiyoko." 

"That's right." He grins, slamming his locker closed. 


	11. ACT I, SCENE XI| CONFUSION & ANXIETY

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝Knew this would happen, fuck love.❞

✧Chapter 11✧

『 **CONFUSION & ANXIETY**』

-

-

-

"Kageyama?" 

"What is it?" He turned around, looking down at you with an aloof expression, that made you somewhat hesitant to continue talking to him. 

"I-I was just wondering when we could hang out... you said that we should..." Your voice trailed off to no louder than a whisper, but he still understood the gist of what you were saying. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, "Probably not anytime soon, I'm busy with volleyball." 

"O-Oh ok! That's fine!" You squeaked about to dash off when he caught you by the arm and pulled you back. 

"What's going on with you and Sugawara-senpai?" 

"Sugawara-san? What about him?" 

"Do you like him or something?" 

Your face erupted in redness and you began flailing your arms around like a maniac, "Of course not! I don't like him at all!" 

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow, the same bored expression that was always on his face lingered, staring at your panicked figure. 

"I honestly don't care if you do." 

"Huh?" 

"Kageyama!" Someone called his name. 

"BOKE I'M COMING!" He yelled, sprinting off to the gym where him and an orange-haired kid began raising each other, yelling very loudly and obnoxiously. 

_"I honestly don't care if you do."_

_"I honestly don't care if you do."_

_"I honestly don't care if you do."_

_"I honestly don't care if you do?"_

正直言って気にしない ? 

_"He loves you not by the way."  
_

No, he called me babe. 

_"Just consider what you're doing, do you really trust Kageyama?"_

Yes why wouldn't I? 

_"You could either have someone who only views you as a one night stand or the other who would treat you right--- like me."  
_

He doesn't though, he's kept me around--- that's more than I can say for some of the guys I've dealt with. 

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine, the most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day, should be banned, it's a day that I can't stand~  
_

_"He loves you not by the way."  
_

_"Do you really trust Kageyama?"_

_"He loves me."_

_Pluck._

_".....he loves me not."_

It was just a stupid, childish thing to do. A flower cannot determine the love between two individuals. How could it? It was just a useless thing that is given on a useless holiday that does not survive for more than three days before crumbling and turning brown and ugly. 

A flower _can't_ determine the bond that two people share. 

_"Do you really trust Kageyama?"_

_"treat you right--- like me."_

_"I'm Kageyama, what's yours?"_

_"Y-Y/n L/n."_

That moment marked a time where you found someone who didn't dump you like some piece of garbage. That moment signified to you that maybe there was hope for you, hope for love... hope for---

"Kageyama stop!" A female squeal rang out from a little ways where you were, "that tickles!" 

You cocked your head to the side and walked towards the source of the sound, peeking your head from behind the wall where the side of the gym was and saw Ichika and Kageyema kissing, his face against her neck and her giggling a little while he gripped onto her ass. 

_"Do you really trust Kageyama?"_

I thought I did. 

_"He loves you not by the way."_

But I thought he did. 

_.....he loves me not."_

Maybe a flower can determine some things even humans cannot sense. 

It makes sense, flowers have such a short life span and so they need to learn all they can before they die-- humans live eighty, sometimes a hundred years and many of them choose to stay ignorant and yet--- somehow a measly flower was smarter than an entire dominant race.

It made no sense. 

_Such a lonely day, should be banned, it's a day that I can't stand~_

_Knew this would happen_

_fuck love.  
_

_"treat you right--- like me."_

No. 

No one can treat me right--- I've been hurt too many times. 

It hurts. 

It's gnawing me from the outside in, it burns. 

It stings, it feels like he himself took a knife and stabbed it deep into my heart, the blood gushing out and staining my shirt. 

You breathe in and then out, walking away before either of them noticed you there... 


	12. ACT I, SCENE XII| AGORAPHOBIC

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝You are a monster from hell.❞

✧Chapter 12✧

『 **AGORAPHOBIC** 』

-

-

-

_"I like the way you talk to me."_

_"I like the way you look at me." He said, "By the way if we sleep together, tomorrow, I'll act like I don't remember."_

_"Yea whatever." You said, taking off your shirt._

-

You sighed, running a hand over your hair smoking a cigarette outside of your house. You crossed your leg one over the other, sucking in and then blowing out the tendrils of smoke that hovered in the night sky before disappearing. 

It was a nasty habit that you picked up since the incident with Kageyama, you weren't sure why you decided to pick it up again, but it just felt right taking the carton from the drawer in the kitchen and a lighter that was in your mother's room. 

There was a hint of petrichor in air from a previous rainfall and you looked up at the sky, a few stars winking down at you and you almost rolled your eyes at the memory from earlier that night. 

You had stalked down a random guy at school who had been checking you out for about a week, and you confronted him saying you wanted sex. You actually didn't, you just wanted to feel something, wanted something to temporarily patch up the stab wounds that your poor heart had suffered from over the years. 

You felt a raindrop hit your face and it trailed down, spattering on the ground, right after that several more started falling, putting out the cigarette in your hand. You threw it on the ground, crushing it under your shoe and walked out in your yard, looking up at the sky and closing your eyes letting the water wash over you. 

It felt soothing, like you were being reborn, a baptism from the heavens showering you and washing away all your pain and suffering from earlier. 

You asked the rain to comfort you, the melodious, heavy and almost continual drip from the sky pelting on you, the sweet scent that you loved so much permeating the air, getting you intoxicated and almost drunk off of it. 

You don't know how you ended up walking out of your property, but you did only wearing shorts and a hoodie, hands shoved deep in your pockets, listening to music that reverberated deep into your soul. 

_'Cause I can't do shit right, I can't learn my lesson. I can't do shit right, take anti-depressants, Illness and welfare robbed my adolescence. My friends probably hate me, can't answer a message. Filled with anxiety, always be hidin' me. Feelin' inadequate always what's drivin' me, not a role model, that's not what I strive to be, can't go outside, I'm afraid they'd be findin' me_

_But I love when it rains, 'cause I'm agoraphobic_

The rain was nice, no one was outside, everyone was hiding inside their houses away from the cold and the uncomfortableness that was rain--- this is why you loved it. 

"L/n?" 

You looked up, taking a headphone out of your ear and saw Sugawara. You looked to the side and didn't even realize that you had absently walked to the school.

There you were, soaking wet, wearing little clothes and feeling as if your entire world had shut down. 

It wasn't just because of Kageyama, it was the hurt and pain that had been building up your entire life, this event just made you snap and you, for the first time, began to feel hopeless. 

He walked quickly over to you, worry knitting his eyebrows. 

"What are you doing standing out here? And without an umbrella." 

"Don't need one." You mumbled, beginning to feel the biting cold of the rain seep into your bones. 

"L/n." He sighed, taking off his own jacket and forcing you to put it on, despite your tough words you had begun to shiver and you got angry at yourself for not holding it back. 

You didn't want any help from anyone, you just wanted to be left alone. 

"Come on." 

"No." 

"L/n, you're going to get sick." 

"Don't care." 

He sighed and ran a hand through his grey locks, "L/n please get in my car." 

"...." 

"I'm not leaving you out here, I'm going to take you home." 

"Don't wanna go home." 

He exhaled loudly again and grabbed onto your upper arm, "Fine, then I'll take you to my house." 

"Don't wanna." 

"Don't care." He said firmly, dragging you to his car and putting you in the front seat. 

You didn't even try to fight back and just leaned your head against the window, watching the water fall sideways on the glass, your breath fogging up the cold surface. 

He turned on the car, the heater blowing hot air on you and dried off your face. 

"Let's go." He said, driving off. 


	13. ACT II, SCENE XIII| A NEW MAN

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

✧Chapter 13✧

『 **A NEW MAN** 』

-

-

-

The ride to his house was a quiet one, the radio wasn't on and the only thing that filled the deafening silence was the hard pattering of rain on the car's sleek exterior. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a tense silence--- like he had nothing to say to you despite finding you in the vulnerable condition outside of the high school. 

You puckered out your bottom lip and watched your breath fog up the glass, avoiding looking at him even though he would sometimes steal glances at your sad figure, not really caring that you were dripping rainwater all over his car. 

He pulled up to a house and into the driveway--- you didn't see any other cars so you assumed that his parents were out. He turned off the car, the rain getting louder now that the heater was no longer blowing air and he opened the car door, the splatter of rain against the concrete filling your ears. 

He closed his door and walked around to your side, opening your door for you and helping you out. 

You reluctantly followed him up to his house, hands shoved in his jackets pockets while he unlocked the door. A raindrop that had fallen from the roof hit your head and trailed down to your neck which made you shiver from the feeling.

He opened the door and allowed you to walk in first, you hunched your shoulders like you typically did with your bad posture and took off your shoes to not track in water or mud into the main spot of the house. 

When he had closed the door and gotten settled he turned to you, you looked at him and he looked at you with a conflicted look on his face. 

"What were you doing outside L/n?" 

You shrugged your shoulders, breathing in heavily and looking around briefly at his house and he seemed slightly vexed that you refused to speak to him at all, considering he had basically kidnapped you--- even though you let him, it's not like anyone at home was worrying about you being missing.

"Fine, don't answer me," He said, "just go in the living room and I'll get you a towel to dry yourself off." 

You padded into the living room, leaving faint wet footprints on the hard floor while he retrieved a towel for you and dropped it on top of your head. You silently wiped away the water that was cascading down your body and he watched a little _too_ closely, not too worried about himself at the moment. 

"Why'd you bring me here anyways?" You spoke for the first time, your quiet voice seemed to boom through the house. 

"Wow she does talk." He said almost sarcastically and you rolled your eyes, "I brought you here because I was worried. You were in the rain without an umbrella and a lack of clothes to cover yourself, you smell like cigarettes and I just got worried, no big deal." 

"Oh." You said, fidgeting with the bottom of your shirt.

"Why do you smell like cigarettes?" He asked, hoping for an answer this time.

You looked at him, eyes narrowed, "typically when one smells like cigarettes, what does that mean? Either they've just been smoking or they've been around someone that smokes. You've seen my home life, do you think that my mother is lucid enough to smoke?" 

You didn't understand why you were so damn mad, you were typically quiet and nice but just being in another males presence after being hurt by yet another one--- one that you thought actually liked you for real this time, it just pissed you off.

"No need to be so harsh, I'm assuming that you were the one smoking though." 

"Ding Ding Ding." You said, with a straight face and it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

"So you're not answering my question about what you were doing out in the rain--- but may I ask where are you going from here? Do you want me to take you somewhere else other than my house, because being near me is clearly frustrating you." 

You dropped your gaze, for some reason your cool, tough front that you had been putting up dissipating and in replace your emotions from before flooding your body just like the rainfall outside.

You turned your head so that he wouldn't see your obvious mood change, but somehow he did and walked closer to you. 

"L/n." 

"..." 

"L/n." 

"...." 

He walked up to you and put the tips of his fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him with your eyes that were beginning to grow watery. 

"If you're not going to tell me what's wrong, at least let me comfort you." 

"I don't need com-" 

You were interrupted by him wrapping his arms around you, even though you were still wet and he embraced you into his chest. You let your arms drop by your side, not hugging back but feeling a certain emotion stirring up inside you that you wanted to squash down so badly--- the same emotion that kept getting you hurt over and over again.

Wanting. 

Longing.

Desperation. 


	14. ACT II, SCENE XIV| GRAB THE HEADBOARD

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

✧Chapter 14✧

『 **GRAB THE HEADBOARD** 』

-

-

-

You eventually hugged him back, resting your hands on his lower back and resting your face against his shoulder. You lost track of how much time passed, getting distracted by the soft thudding of rain on the roof of the house but he eventually pulled away and looked you directly into your watery eyes that had seemingly become more so over the time span of him holding you. 

It was at this moment in time where Sugawara was confused himself, he didn't understand what was happening to him, why there were so many emotions bubbling up inside him when he looked at you. The way you were tearing up made his heart hurt and he wanted nothing more than to hold you until all your pain went away.

But the other side of him was mad at himself for being so soft, he didn't know why he had to be so damn nice to everyone all the time, why he couldn't be around a girl who was in a vulnerable state and want to help her, while any other douchebag would take advantage of this situation and use her--- buttering her up until she submitted easily to him. 

So--- that's what he did with the many emotions that conflicted him, but he managed to squash them down, no matter how cruel or how hard it was. 

"Y/n, let's go to my room, okay?" 

You nodded your head, puckering your bottom lip out slightly and he guided you to his room, placing his hand on the small of your back and leading you into his room, into his bed where you both sat down in a deafening silence until he turned to you and kissed you on the lips right as a tear cascaded down your face. 

You kissed back, your lips moving in synchronization with each other, he rested his hand on the side of your face, while the other one rested on your bare thigh, rubbing it up and down slightly.

He was the most inexperienced one of the two of you, so he wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he just let his emotions and hormones take over until you were laying on your back, him hovering over you, arms wrapped around his neck, feet resting on the mattress, legs spread. 

His leg was tucked underneath him, his knee resting in between your legs against your sex and the other laying flat against the mattress, his arms beside both sides of your head.

He tilted his head to the side and peppered kisses on the side of your neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh and leaving small red marks, alongside some bite marks. Your breath shuddered at the feeling of his tongue moving up your skin. He moved his hand down your stomach, unbuttoning your shorts and you helped him pull it off, dropping them on the floor next to you.

He ran his fingers over the wet patch your underwear had and you could feel him smirk against your lips as he slipped your panties to the side and ran a finger down your sex, collecting your arousal that he rubbed around, looking for the sweet spot.

He knew he found it when you tensed up a little, a soft mewl escaped you and he stayed there, swiping his finger side to side over it, making you more wet than you had been before. 

He moved down and slid his finger inside you, slipping in easily from how aroused you were getting.

It was unfamiliar, it wasn't like the other guys you had sex with who just wanted to shove his dick inside the minute he could. He was soft with his movements and you could tell that he was considering your feelings by the way he touched you.

He moved his finger slowly in and out of you, adding another finger over time and curling it up a little to hit you g-spot and that's what made you moan louder than you had been--- so he continued doing that over and over again, rubbing the pad of his fingertip over your g-spot, making you see stars and you felt the pressure of your release building up, your body trembling and jolting every few seconds until you tensed up completely and he continued his pace, riding out your orgasm that sent shudders through your body and your moans slipping out almost uncontrollably by the feeling. 

He took his fingers out and brought it up to your lips where you opened your mouth and he slid them in, watching intently as you sucked your wetness off of it. He was pressing painfully on his pants that he was wearing and he slid them down, sighing slightly from the release and completely took your soiled underwear off and held onto his dick, pushing it against your entrance.

He slid himself slowly inside you, gripping tightly onto his shirt, nails digging in and he began thrusting, his moans were soft in your ear and they made you feel something in your lower abdomen. He grabbed onto the headboard that was hitting the wall with every movement that he made and you squeezed your eyes shut for a second, feeling stretched out, looking up to see the small chain he was wearing dangling over you and moving back and forth in front of your face. 

You moved your hands down when he hit you particularly deep and drug your nails into his back, your toes curling up the sheets on the bed. The tip of him kissed your cervix with every thrust which drove you insane with longing, your eyes rolling back in the immense pleasure of it. 

"F-fuck s-suga~" you moaned in his ear and he thrusted faster after hearing it. 

He grunted and you knew that he was near his release, but you weren't sure whether he was going to pull out or not so you decided to wait and that's when he pulled out immediately, leaving you with an empty feeling inside you and came on your thigh. 

"Fuck." He cursed, panting. 

You laid there, chest heaving, eyes watery and your entire body feeling swoony at how he looked above you. 

"I'll get a towel." He said, standing up and walking out.


	15. ACT II, SCENE XV| AFTERCARE

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

✧Chapter 15✧

『 **AFTERCARE** 』

-

-

-

He walked back in the room and had a clean towel in his hand, after having cleaned himself up first. You went to grab it, but much to your surprise he took it and began doing it himself, cleaning where he had made a mess. You cocked an eyebrow but he didn't look at you and had a faint pink tinge across his cheeks. 

He then walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of _his_ sweatpants and _his_ hoodie.

It made your head spin about how respectful he was being, you didn't understand what he was doing--- not used to being.... taken care of after a sexual encounter. 

It made you want to cry again but again, you couldn't understand that either. There was an overwhelming amount of emotions running through your body and you didn't know how to react. 

What he did next is what did it for you, he helped you get dressed, making sure to be gentle because of your trembling limbs and then once you had laid down again, he took you in his arms and began snuggling up to you. 

You just started bawling at that kindness, at this point you couldn't tell if he was just really good at acting like he liked someone. He seemed very concerned about your behaviour and lifted himself up a few inches to stare down at your face.

"Y/n, are you ok? Are you hurting?" 

"N-No!" You wailed, shoving your face in his pillow.

You didn't even care anymore, you didn't care about hiding your emotions, you didn't care if he would use it against you, you felt so--- so---- it was hard to explain. It was like something was opening up in your heart that you've never felt before. You felt lighter and full, but yet it was making you cry.

"Then what's wrong?" He brushed some hair out of your face, the intimate touch making you even more emotional.

"Y-You're so nice!" You sobbed, turning around and burying your face in his chest. 

Sugawara looked down at your shaking figure and he began to feel bad, stroking over your hair and making an attempt to calm you down. He did that until you had worn yourself out and the tears stopped, dropping you into an uneasy slumber. 

He laid back down on his side, wrapping his arms around your waist and looked down at the mattress, rocking you back and forth slightly. 

He too, was beginning to feel something opening up, a sense of he wouldn't necessarily call it love in that moment but devotion, a sense of protection like he had to shield you from the countless amount of trauma you've had in your life, a way to make you feel better about yourself.

It was clear that by the way you suddenly snapped just by a little bit of aftercare, you hadn't ever experienced something like it before and that made his heart break a little for you. You were so pure, not in the sexual way but the way that your mind worked. 

It was so pure and innocent how trusting you were with people, it was clear that you just wanted to be wanted, if that made sense, you wanted to feel needed and loved-- having never felt a loving intimacy with a man before.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of your head, breathing in the faint smell of rain and shampoo that wafted towards him and he closed his eyes basking in that scent, listening to your short breaths. 

"Sugar...." 


	16. ACT II, SCENE XVI| SUGAR

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me, when we're alone, you can hold my hand if no one's home.❞

✧Chapter 16✧

『 **SUGAR** 』

-

-

-

"Um Suga?" 

"..." 

"Sugawara-san?" 

"..." 

You blinked and shook him gently, not wanting to be abrupt. He made a little whiny sound that you thought was adorable and grumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around you and therefore pulling you closer to him. You grunted from him squeezing you. 

"Sugawara-san... can't... breathe.... help." You said, shaking him. 

"Sugar." He grumbled and you froze in your spot.

_Sugar!?_

A heat crept up on your face from that nickname he had gifted you, it's kind of cute though because _his_ name sounds like sugar. 

_Awww.._

"Sugawara-san, we have school, you have to get up." You cooed, shaking him again and that's when he finally woke up, muttering incoherent words under his breath and looking up at you with sleepy eyes. 

"Good morning sugar." He said in his morning voice that made you want to melt on the spot. 

You laughed a little nervously, "Sugar?" 

"You don't like it? I think it fits you." 

"No, no I do like it and--- wait, what do you mean by that?" 

"You're sweet like sugar, in more ways than one." He said with a suggestive look on his face that made your eyes widen and your face feeling like it was going to melt off.

He rubbed the tinge on your face and chuckled lowly, a smirk twitching on the corner of his mouth. 

"Y-You're so embarrassing S-Sugawara-san." 

"Hm still calling me that huh? I started calling you Y/n, so just call me Suga like last night or Koushi." 

"W-What?! No I couldn't do that, that's not appropriate!" You waved your arms around manically. 

"Sugar, we just had sex, I'm sure you calling me by a nickname or even my first name isn't more inappropriate than what we did." He played with your hair, twirling it around his finger a little before leaning upwards and kissing your forehead. 

"Let's get ready for school sugar." 

"I don't have my uniform." You said, gnawing on your bottom lip. 

"I'll take you home and I'll help you get ready." 

"Why do I need your help?" 

He looked pointedly at your legs that were still shaking slightly, "I think you're going to struggle just a tad bit with moving around." 

"I-I don't want you to come into my house." You grumbled, embarrassed. 

"How come?" 

"Well, you saw my mom." 

"It's fine sugar, I don't care, nothing can make me change my feelings about you." 

_Feelings!? Sexual feelings!? Romantic feelings!? Which one??_

-

"Are you still unsure about me coming in?" He asked, once he pulled up to your house. You were still wearing his clothes, and he was completely ready for the day, looking at you. 

You chewed on your nails, considering the possibilities of him coming inside your humble abode, but then you nodded your head. 

"Yea you can come in." 

"Are you sure, sugar?" 

You nodded again, puckering out your bottom lip slightly and he chuckled, reaching over and rubbing his thumb against your lip before lifting your chin up and kissing you deeply. 

Everything he did made your heart race in your chest, even the smallest touch made your knees weak. 

He pulled away, pecking you once more and smiling, before pulling away and getting out of the car, where he would help you out of your side.


	17. ACT II, SCENE XVII| SECRET

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝Now you're above feeling it still, tell me it's love, tell me it's real, touch me with a kiss, feel me on your lips.❞

✧Chapter 17✧

『 **SECRE** **T** 』

-

-

-

Sugawara watched you as you swooped down to take the spare key out from underneath the floormat by the front door. You unlocked the front door with shaky hands, the key feeling as if it weighed ten times more its weight than normal underneath your nervousness. 

You unlocked the door with a small ' _click_ ' and the door swung open. Suga was immediately greeted by the smell of heavy liquor permeating the air, but it was diluted by cleaning chemicals so it wasn't that strong.

You scrambled over to the kitchen counter, almost falling over in the process and snatched up some empty beer and pill bottles, alongside with some half-empty ones that you discarded down the sink. 

"Um yea--- this is my humble abode." You said nervously, looking around to make sure nothing else was around that you had to pick up. 

"Why are you so nervous sugar?" He cocked his head and you shuffled around where you were standing.

"Nobody's ever really been to my house before except Ahmya, especially no boys." 

He chuckled lightly, "I feel special, being the first guy here." 

He wanted to ask you more, but he didn't want to press it any further. He caught your wrist in his hand and smiled softly down at you, making you reassured that he wasn't judging you for anything in your house.

You took him upstairs to your room and opened the door. Your room was pretty much the only "normal" looking thing in the house. It was nice and tidy, you always made sure to make your bed and you dusted every other weekend so it didn't pile up. You had cute figurines around your room on shelves. 

"Cute room." He said, looking around at the stuffed animals you had on your bed.

You flushed slightly and began whirling around your room, collecting all your clothes that you had discarded in your room the other day in a fit of anger and sadness. Your shirt was over a chair, skirt in the corner of the room, one shoe was under the bed and the other turned upside-down on the dresser. 

You got all of the items and sat down heavily on your bed, fingers trembling for no reason as you attempted to unbutton the shirt to be able to put on. 

Sugawara sat down next to you and took it from your hands, doing the honours, while you took the sweatshirt off. He handed it back to you, grabbing your shirt to unzip it while you put on your shirt. After you were fully dressed, you fixed your hair the way you usually did it and brushed your teeth. 

When you were done, you leaned against the sink in total disbelief that he hadn't run away screaming when he saw your housing situation and he came into the bathroom where your mind was racing. 

He wrapped his arms around you and rested them on your lower abdomen, kissing the side of your neck and looked at the two of you in the mirror.

"You look pretty sugar." He mumbled, kissing your cheek.

"Suga?" 

"Yes?" 

"I want to keep this a secret." 

He darted his eyes and met yours in the reflection of the mirror in front of the two of you, his mouth against your neck where he had been planting small kisses.

"Why is that?" 

"Sara." 

"Who's that?" 

"You don't know her?" 

"Hmmm," He thought for a second, searching his mind for an answer, "I don't believe I know anybody by Sara, but I could be mistaken." 

"Oh, well she's one of my friends and she's a second-year that had a crush on you when she was a first-year and if she saw me with you in the way like what you're doing now," you waved in the mirror, the intimate position you were both in, "she would probably freak out and get mad at me." 

"Well if that's what you want sugar then I'm not going to complain, but we can still see each other after school right?" 

"Yea of course." You smiled softly and he hugged you tighter to him. You tilted your head back a little and he planted a kiss on your lips that went on for a few seconds, your heart fluttering around like a butterfly.

-

When you both arrived at school and Sugawara had helped you out of the front seat of his car, he looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed you around the waist, pulling you in for a kiss where you squealed a little and giggled.

"Koushi!" You scolded him.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're smiling." He said, kissing you once more, "Ok I'm serious now." He said with a mock, straight face.

"You just look silly." 

He rested his hand on his chest in mock hurt, "You're so cruel Y/n." 

You rolled your eyes with a playful grin and turned on your heels, walking away from him feeling light and happy for once in your life.

"Sugawara-senpai." 

"What is it Kageyama?" 

" _Was that part of the bet or are you actually falling for her?_ " 


	18. ACT II, SCENE XVIII| LOVE

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.❞

✧Chapter 18✧

『 **LOVE** 』

-

-

-

_Love._

It wasn't like anything you had ever experienced before.

_Love._

It felt so sweet.

_Love._

It was enough to make your head whirl around and make you stop paying attention to the droning teacher's voice.

_Love._

It was so peculiar of you to be acting the way you were that even Tsukishima who was in the same class as you, noticed something was off about the way you were staring dreamily out of the window, with a small smile on the corner of your mouth.

_Love._

It was enough for Yamaguchi to notice something off about his friend in class, how more agitated he seemed. Tsukishima knew that something was going on between you and Sugawara but it didn't make any sense how naturally happy you were.

Usually, he could tell if you were being played by someone because even though you acted happy, the smile never reached your eyes and your smile seemed forced.

Now, you were actually happy.

And it pissed him off.

_What did Sugawara do to her?_

_Don't tell me...._

When it was time for lunch, she got up and was practically floating until she dropped back down to earth by a tall boy standing over her.

You were still a bit hurt for the way he had treated you, but nonetheless you flashed him a smile that quite literally blinded him.

"Yo L/n." 

"Yes Tsukishima, how can I help you?" 

You noticed his friend that he always hung out with was shuffling in his spot a few feet away from him.

"You wanna--- I don't know--- hang out or something?" 

You cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by hang out?" 

"Like at my house?" 

"Thank you for the offer, but I have plans today, have a good day though." You said with a genuine tone in your voice that bewildered him, watching you as you skipped off and out of the classroom.

"Tsukki what's wrong?" 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." 

"Gomen Tsukki." He said, walking next to him and following her traces down the hallways where the ghost of her had already left to go on her merry way.

-

"Sugar." 

You whirled your head around, looking in every direction from where your pet name had come from.

"Sugar!" 

"Huh? Oh!" You walked over behind the gym--- the spot in fact where you had found Kageyama and Ichika making out--- and walked into Sugawara's open arms. 

"How's school going so far?" 

"Oh it's going just fine." You said against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Tell me that you're paying attention." He said with a scolding tone.

"Of course I am!" You lied. 

"Sugar, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me." 

"What?! How!" 

"You don't make eye contact and you bite onto your bottom lip after you're done telling the lie." 

You huffed and stuck your bottom lip out a little, "Do not." 

He smiled and kissed you on the forehead, "you're too cute sugar." 

You hummed, burying your face into him again, just wanting him to hold you forever and never let you go. He eventually pulled away enough to where you looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing you softly. 

You reached up and ran your fingers in his soft, grey hair, intertwining your fingers in the locks while he ran his hand down your back to rest on your lower back, before slipping down further to rest on your ass.

You could feel his fingertips against your skin and pushed yourself deeper into him where he was completely pressed against the wall. You couldn't get enough of him, he was completely perfect, a man that treated you so well and cared so deeply for you.

He could feel himself being to fall for this girl in front of him, not a fake love, a genuine love that made his heart clench up in a feeling he's never felt before.

The words Kageyama had said to him earlier that morning, completely wiped away and he had not a single concern. The only pressing matter was this girl whom he could feel himself being entangled with.

Tsukishima had shaken Yamaguchi off somewhere and was watching them, peeking his eyes out and that's when the realisation hit him that Sugawara was telling the truth in the gym before.

He could put his finger on it, but the thought of the two of them together pissed him off.


	19. ACT II, SCENE XIX| KAGEYAMA'S REGRET

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝Well the sky has finally opened, the rain and wind stopped blowin' but you're stuck out in the same ol' storm again.❞

✧Chapter 19✧

『 **KAGEYAMA'S REGRET** 』

-

-

-

Kageyama walked home, listening to music, hands shoved deep in his pocket. He was stupid--- really stupid. Stupid to believe that one of the most whorish girls in school could actually fall for him.

Ichika Takahashi.

She had approached him one day, being flirty, twirling her hair around her finger and at first he didn't want anything to do with her but she kept approaching her over and over and _over_ again until he finally cracked and hung out with her for one day.

He had heard the rumours about her of course and distanced himself enough from her where she wouldn't notice but stayed close enough that he became ensnared in her trap without even noticing it.

There was something about her that can make any man fall in love with her. She's like a black widow--- or a redback where the female spider would devour the male spider, who was often smaller than the female spider, while copulating. In this case, it was figurative, she didn't physically eat him, but instead ate away his heart, hammering onto it until it broke and let her in reluctantly.

Their relationship was somewhat strange, she knew that he was leading you on but didn't seem to care that much, in fact she seemed somewhat ecstatic about it that he was hurting you. 

They only hung out after school which would usually end with them going to either her house or his where they would "copulate" making him fall deeper for her. He kept you around for her sake--- because she had asked him to but then for some reason one day you stopped following him around.

He even looked behind him sometimes, wondering why you weren't following him around like you typically did until that morning when he saw you getting out of Sugawara's car. He watched when Sugawara looked around before kissing you and Kageyama could tell that there was no faking with any of the actions he made.

The intimacy of it was so passionate, the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him-- it was like two teenagers in love. Something Kageyama had thought he was experiencing but it was all just fake love.

It was weird walking home without her on his arm, laughing and cracking jokes that even made him laugh and smile. He missed her but earlier that day he had heard strange noises coming from the gym and when he investigated he saw none other than the captain of Karasuno's team fucking her in the supply closet, her moans and whimpers echoing through the room.

He quickly left, the sounds pounding against his skull and he knew that he would never be able to look at Daichi the same after that, but he thought he hid it pretty well during practice. Somewhat dejected, but everyone assumed that it was because that was his normal facial expression.

Kageyama arrived home and flopped on his bed, not thinking about you and immediately guilt and regret flooded through him so quickly that he had to sit up and gasp for air. Something was pulling at his heartstrings that he had never felt before and his chest heaved a few times as he tried to calm himself down.

Your smile was flashing in his mind, the way you would look so timid standing underneath his height, your eyes--- he couldn't believe he was thinking about you. You were just a girl he had fucked because you were easy... but why did he regret it? Why did he feel bad for you? Feel bad for what he had done? 

He sighed and clenched his fist together, rubbing a hand furiously over his face.


	20. ACT II, SCENE XX| WHY DO YOU EVEN HATE HER?

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝All I wanna ever say is, "Are you mine?"❞

✧Chapter 20✧

『 **WHY DO YOU EVEN HATE HER?** 』

-

-

-

Ahmya, HImari, Yua, Ichika, and Sara were all sitting around in Ichika's room having a sleepover.

Something that made Ichika's personality so bitchy was because she thought she was better than everyone else because her "daddy" was a lawyer and she was given anything to her heart's desire.

Even Yua, her twin sister wasn't as nasty as her. She just agreed with everything that Ichika did, nodding her head and going along with what her twin did. 

Ichika was the outgoing one, the captain of the cheerleading squad, the more curvy one, the prettier one.

Yua was the quieter one, just a normal member of the cheer team, face not as smooth; slightly bumpy from acne that she caked her face with foundation, that Ichika made fun of her everyday, rubbing it in her face how much better her skin was compared to her. She was the chubbier one, who had love handles that she felt to need to cover up with baggier shirts.

"Ahmya, come here." Ichika demanded. 

Ahmya got up from her spot on the floor where she had been observing the bored looking girls' faces, not really having anything to do besides get sucked into the depths of social media.

She sat down on the bed next to her and picked up a brush, stroking it through her hair while humming softly to herself. Ahmya hunched her shoulders over and allowed her to cascade the comb through her silky locks, knowing that it was just going to get frizzy later anyways.

"Ahmya?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Why do you hang out with that slut?" 

Ahmya flinched from the harsh insult, that so easily flowed from her lips without any sort of hesitation, "what do you mean?" She asked calmly, gripping onto the hem of her shorts.

"You're the only one of us who genuinely seems to like her and I'm just wondering why. What do you see in someone who is so gullible? So easily manipulated into spreading her legs?" 

"Why do you even hate her?" She shot back and the girls who were sitting on the ground, flashed their eyes up finally to meet her form sitting on the ground.

"What's not there to hate?" Sara said, rolling her eyes, "She tried to steal my man." 

"She follows us around school like some kind of homeless puppy dog trying to get food from someone." Himari added on.

Ichika raked the comb rougher through Ahmya's hair, placing it down on the mattress calmly, hands trembling, "And the fact that she's a total slut, why do you hang out with a slut? Hm?" She was getting visibly angry at her.

"We've been friends for four years Ahmya, four years! And then you go running off to some girl who's a slut, and takes guys who are already claimed by someone!" 

"Yea you're right.. why do I hang out with a _slut_?" She chuckled to herself, holding a hand to her face before busting out into joyous laughter and getting off of the bed, "I can't believe it, why _do_ I hang out with a slut?"

Ichika crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses, right Yua?" She snapped to her twin who flinched before nodding her head with half-lidded eyes.

"You're right, I have come to my senses Chika-chan." 

Ichika scowled at the hated nickname that had been a running joke between the girls since they met.

"So you'll stop being friends with Y/n?" 

"No." 

"What!?" The three girls exclaimed in an outrage.

"You said you came to your senses, you bitch!" Ichika hissed.

"I did, you asked me why I was still hanging out with a slut right?" 

"Yes!" She huffed.

"Well then that means I'll stop hanging out with you." She said simply, picking up her bag and stalking out of the room.


	21. ACT II, SCENE XXI| REFLECTION

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝And I meant every word I said when I said that I love you, and I meant that I love you forever. And I'm gonna keep on loving you, because it's the only thing I wanna do. I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you.❞

✧Chapter 21✧

『 **REFLECTION** 』

-

-

-

"Are you ready to go home sugar?" 

You shuffled your feet nervously on the ground, wanting to tell him what you really wanted but was too shy to actually say. 

"What is it Y/n-chan?" 

"Nothing, take me home." 

"Baby," he said, lifting up your chin and forcing you to look in his eyes, "tell me." 

"I-I wanna go to your house." 

"And stay there for tonight?" 

You nodded your head and he smiled, pecking you on the lips, "well I'll still take you home so that we get some of your stuff, yea?" 

You nodded your head, a small smile one the corner of your lips and he looked around before wrapping his arms around your waist and leading you to his car.

Tsukishima walked out of the gym and was greeted by the sight of the two of you going to his car and he absently clenched his fist together. Yamaguchi walked out and looked in the direction of where his friend was looking but chose not to say anything. 

Tsukishima didn't understand the rush of emotions clouding his judgement when he saw that you were happy. All he could think about was how you looked in the reflection of his mirror on top of him and gritted his teeth together walking stiffly away.

-

"Y/n~" 

"Yes Suga?" You asked.

You had gone to your house and gotten some of your things, minus clothes because he said that he wanted to see you in _his_ clothes. 

You were in the bathroom now, attempting to tame your hair brushing/fixing it so that you can go to bed and hopefully not wake up with a rats nest. You had taken a shower and brushed your teeth and there was a pretty glow on your face as you looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around you, similar to the way they were the other day. It was different now though, since his hands were lower but they were innocently placed so you didn't think anything of it.

"You always tell me that." You whined, face heating up like it always did when he complimented you.

"Because it's true, you're perfect sugar."

You tittered a little and placed your hands on top of his that were resting a little lower than your lower abdomen, abandoning the attacks on your hair. He lowered his head to your neck and kissed you, making eye contact with you in the mirror. 

He was shirtless and his warm body was pressed against your bare arm. You didn't think anything was off and was about to go and tend to your hair again that is until he moved his hand up and slipped it in your shorts.

You flinched and gasped softly, "S-Suga!" 

He smirked and moved his fingertips lightly down and you bit down on your bottom lip. 

"So wet and I haven't done anything yet sugar." He chuckled, moving the pads of his fingers against your sensitive spot, the fabric causing friction that made your knees a little wobbly.

You gripped onto his wrist and trailed your eyes down to your lower half where you could see his hand moving around and then snapped your eyes back up to meet his. He continued teasing you and you could feel something hard press up against your ass.

He got his other hand and slithered it under your shirt where you weren't wearing a bra and palmed your breast in his hand while you slowly slipped into an aroused state, face feeling hot and eyes half-lidded.

He moved his fingertip around your nipple, sending shudders running through your body which were visibly seen by him, goosebumps crawling up your skin. He grinded his hips against you, rubbing small semi-circles around your clit while lightly pinching your nipple, small whimpers and squeaks filling the small area.

He leaned his head down and took the skin on your neck in his mouth and started sucking on it, leaving a dark red mark, he did the same on the other side and the fact that they would be visible to the world was far from your mind at this time.

He turned you around and rested his hand on your lower back, kissing you deeply putting another one of his hands (the one that wasn't in your underwear) on the back of your neck.

You felt the bulge that must've been uncomfortable, on your lower stomach and you briefly moved your hips against it, a small grunt escaping him. You did it again, wanting to tease him a little and you felt him smile on your lips. 

He pulled away and leaned to your ear, his breath slightly heavy.

" _Get on your knees, baby._ " 

You flushed at his gravelly tone with a slight growl in the undertones and slunk to your knees in front of him, looking up at him flustered as he pulled down his pants and underwear, tapping the tip of his dick on your lips smearing the pre-cum that was building up and you opened your mouth, him sliding inside. 

You gagged a little when it hit the back of your throat, tears springing in your eyes. He bit down lightly on his bottom lip watching you as you took it all the way and began moving your head up and down, wetness pooling in between your thighs as you rubbed them together.

He moaned softly, gripping onto the counter behind you while you worked your mouth and tongue around him, a single tear trailing down your face and mixing with the saliva trailing down your chin.

You continued doing that, his soft moans and whimpers making you have a contracting feeling in your stomach until he pulled away and you looked up at him in confusion. He pulled you up to your feet and turned you around, pushing you against the counter and sliding your shorts and underwear down, a shocked exclamation coming from you which was interrupted by a moan when he started sheathing himself in you. 

You arched your back, puffs of air surrounding you with every pant you were emitting until he was all the way inside and he clenched onto your hands that were grabbing on the counter and thrusted once in you sending feelings of pleasure all through your body. 

He gripped onto your hips and slid out a little then thrusted all the way in, the tip of him kissing your cervix. Your lower body collapsed onto the counter and you frantically gripped onto the mirror in front of you, moaning loudly as he pounded in you relentlessly, not giving you a break to catch your breath.

He watched your lewd faces in the mirror, clenching your eyes shut, mouth agape spewing out your sweet little voice that he was causing by stretching you out, your tight walls fitting perfectly around him. He reached around your hips and began rubbing your throbbing clit with his finger back and forth, causing your body to start tremoring and spasming every few seconds.

"F-fuck— _hnggg_ —K-Koushi!" You moaned, throwing your head back when you hit the top of your climax, your body tensing up and trembling from the forcefulness of it. You rocked your head back forward, resting your head on the mirror panting as he chased after his own orgasm and pulled out, cumming in spurts on the back of your thighs and ass, moaning as he did so.

When he was done, he looked at your panting figure slumped against the counter and hugged you from behind kissing your upper back and holding you to his chest waiting until you came down from your high so he could clean you up.


	22. ACT II, SCENE XXII| FLOWERS AND SUNSHINE

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

❝I was hangin' with you and then I realised, I didn't think it was true, I was surprised... when I found out I've fallen for you.❞

✧Chapter 22✧

『 **FLOWERS AND SUNSHINE** 』

-

-

-

He was in love. 

Love... what a funny word that is. 

He never thought that he would feel it before with another person, his mind revolved around volleyball and school the majority of the day and night. 

He lived, breathed, drank, and bled volleyball but that was before _she_ came into the picture. 

He didn't think he would actually fall for her— in fact that wasn't part of the plan at all. His mind had been tossing and turning the idea Kageyama had talked about during the beginning stages of their relationship. 

What changed that?

Who knows.

All he knew was that as he was staring at her, sleeping so peacefully next to him in his bed, curled up on his chest— he didn't know why, but he got a little choked up looking at her, he swallowed heavily and sucked in a breath of air. 

Is this love?

The feeling of so many emotions flowing within you that when you look at your beloved that you feel so deeply for— you feel the need to start crying?

Is that what happened the other night? 

Was she crying because she cared for him? 

Was she falling for him too? 

He stroked down her back, feeling the rough fabric of the shirt she was wearing— _his_ shirt. He ran his finger over her bottom lip, feeling her warm breath on his skin. 

This is real. 

Everything about this was real. 

He suddenly became hyperaware of his true feelings and true intentions. 

These intentions were no longer dark and filled with mischievous and evil intent— no, these intentions were soft and sweet, billowing in the wind like a flower with raindrops dripping down its pale petals. 

He felt like a flower being around her— so pure and clean, done nothing wrong in the world. The flower just sways in the wind, seeping in the fervent sunlight beating overhead in order to continue flourishing and staying beautiful. 

He had been a dead flower before he met her, but she was his sunshine that made him perk up and open his petals— making him happy again. 

He truly felt _so_ happy with her, it was a feeling unlike anything he had felt before— and it was beautiful. 

She was his sun— the main source of energy he needed to survive, to keep moving, to do his daily tasks knowing that no matter what, she'll still be there. Even when the sun sets, he knows that she will still rise the next morning and the next everyday, never failing him. 

He was her flower— a budding feeling of hope and fondness she had never felt before. She truly didn't know what love was like until she stumbled upon him and now being in his arms was enough to make her shine like rays of sunlight, not a cloud in sight. 

Flowers and sunshine. 

_Koushi and Y/n._


	23. ACT II, SCENE XXIII| WALLS OF JERICHO

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒂  
  


❝I know I'm not a very good friend, why do you feel so down?❞

✧Chapter 23✧

『 **WALLS OF JERICHO** 』

-

-

-

While Sugawara was having this epiphany about his love for Y/n;

Tsukishima and Kageyama were having their own regrets towards the way they treated you, thinking that, not necessarily they wanted you, they just for some reason felt bad for using you, when it was so obvious that you had dealt with that so much in your life.

Another part of them, despite the regret, was anger, why did you have to find happiness and not them? 

It wasn't fair.

Kageyama was especially angry that Sugawara had said he would participate in the "bet" they had going on, but then completely disregarded it when he found true feelings towards her, it was stupid.

That's why, for the first time ever, Tsukishima and Kageyama teamed up together, agreeing with one thing despite the several arguments they've had with each other, and the faint tinge of hatred they had with each other.

They had one goal in mind...

To get their revenge...

...and they knew exactly how to do it.

-

"Oh hey Kageyama babe." A cooing, sickly sweet voice said his name as the two boys approached two girls, "Haven't seen you in a while, what happened?" 

"Got busy." 

"Hm? Do you wanna hang out later?" 

"Not really." 

She huffed and little and tapped on her sister's shoulder, "Go and eat lunch or something Yua." 

She nodded and turned to walk away, until Ichika grabbed onto her shoulder.

"And don't get ramen or you'll be fatter than you already are." 

"Ok." She mumbled, shuffling away, tugging self-consciously on her school uniform shirt.

"Honestly I don't know how that's my twin, she's hideous." Ichika grumbled, tossing her hair softly behind her shoulder.

"Anyways." Kageyama said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh right, you wanted to take down that slut right? I lost one of my best friends because of her, so I'll do anything to tear her down from the throne of clouds she's on— besides, she stole one of my best friends so-called boyfriend— even though I know he'll never like her but she's dead set on it."

"So how are we going to do it?" Tsukishima asked.

"Oh baby," She smirked, "I already know about the little bet between Kags and Sugawara and so does Nishinoya, all we have to do is leak that little information out and she'll be crushed— maybe she'll even _kill herself_." She cackled nastily and the two boys winced a little at that comment.

"What bet?" Tsukishima asked.

"Oh, Kageyama and Sugawara had a bet that he could make her fall in love with him— obviously that worked because she's an easy whore— but it appears that he's a little blinded because he fell for her too, like what does he even see in her?" She asked, blinking stupidly around her fake eyelashes.

"So all we have to do is tell her about the bet? What if she doesn't believe us?" 

"Well, we'll have Sugawara there so it'll be obvious since he's such a goody-two-shoes that he wouldn't be able to lie to her and she'll be heartbroken, poor baby." She said, not at all feeling sympathy for her.

"When are we going to do it?" 

"Um— I don't really care— I have cheer practice until seven today and tomorrow so let's do it on Friday or something." She sighed in, moving her eyes across the schoolyard to where students were milling around, not a care in the world.

You and Sugawara were holding hands behind the gym, cuddled up next to each other, talking in hushed voices, occasionally stealing kisses, he was getting up the nerve to make it official with you so the two of you could have a title.

Poor unsuspecting souls— completely unaware that not even a mere ten feet away there were three people talking about breaking down the firm walls you had put up around the two of you in your relationship— only to have it be broken down like the walls of Jericho. 


	24. ACT II, SCENE XXIV| GIRLFRIEND

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒂

❝So beautiful, please, woman don't break your back for me, I'll put you out of your misery.❞

✧Chapter 24✧

『 **GIRLFRIEND** 』

-

-

-

Unbeknownst to them;

this was the last day where they would be truly happy together, hearts beating in perfect unison together. 

The love in their eyes would fade away, their hearts crushed into a million tiny pieces with no hopes of ever being repaired. 

_The sun would sink behind clouds, the flower would wither._

They were laying down in his bed, half of her body resting on top of him, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her hair where he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Sugar—" 

"Yes Koushi?" You answered him sleepily.

"I wanna ask you something."

You hummed, allowing him to continue on and your head moved up and then down when he breathed in heavily and ran a hand down your back.

"Do you— maybe—" He started stammering and you blinked, looking up at him with big innocent doe eyes, confused about why he seemed so nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Koushi?" 

"Listen Y/n— I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you wanted to— I don't know, make it official." 

Your heart skipped a beat and you nearly damn had a heart attack.

"Can you repeat that?" You asked, hardly believing what had just come out of his mouth.

"Huh?" 

You got completely on top of him and looked directly at him in the eyes, "Say it again Koushi." 

"Do you want to be my girlfri—" You interrupted him by pressing your lips against his excitedly and he chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close to him, peppering kisses all over your face while you squealed and giggled. 

Ah what a sweet sound this was, the happy peals of her laughter— she had never laughed like this before. 

She had never felt more— there were no words to describe how light she felt, how overjoyed that finally, _finally_ there was someone who loved her for her and not her body. 

-

_Friday, 7:08 at night_

As per usual, you watched their practice. However, this time you were beaming watching Kous— _no_ — your boyfriend setting and doing jump serves, looking so handsome and adorable out on the court. 

He was definitely chaotic at some points but that's what you found charming about him— he was so sweet and soft with you but a little crazy when he was with his teammates. 

After practice ended, you walked down to the court and were about to head outside when Ichika walked in. 

"Oh hi Ichika!" You greeted her, beaming and waving, "what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for Kags and Tsukki." She said dismissively, taking a small compact mirror from her pocket and looking at herself for a few minutes before snapping it closed and eyeing you suspiciously. 

"So how's your relationship going?" 

"With who?" You asked, unaware that she knew about your relationship with Sugawara. 

"Sugawara."

"Huh? I'm not in a— relationship with Sugawara-san." 

"Honestly I don't know why you're playing dumb, it's obvious," she turned over to where Sugawara and the boys were cleaning up, "Sugawara! Kageyama! Tsukishima!" She barked and they all looked up at her before trudging over to the two of you. 

"Well who's going to tell her?" 

"You were." Tsukki said. 

"Tell me— what?" You asked slowly, looking at them all. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima looked somewhat ashamed, whilst Ichika looked at them with glares, waiting for them to say something. Sugawara too, had no clue what they were plotting but then something dawned inside him that sent a jolt of nervousness rushing through his body. 

"Oh God, y'all are such pussies, I'll tell her for God's sake." 

"Wait Ichika don't." Sugawara tried to stop her, holding a hand out. 

"Suga, what's going on?" 

"Y/n," she said with mock sincerity on her perfect features, "we've been best friends since middle school right? You would trust me if I told you anything, would you?" 

"Of course Ichika but I still—" 

"I hate to break it to you, but Sugawara has been faking his feelings for you, he's been using you for your body and basically just treats you like a fuckdoll." 

"What? No he hasn't." 

"I'll tell you straight up and Nishinoya can confirm it too." By this point in time, the entire team was surrounding the small group of people, "Sugawara and Kageyama made a bet that he could make you fall in love with him— obviously it worked and they did it because you're so easy, honestly no hard feelings babe, you're used to this kind of treatment right? So it shouldn't be anything new." 

The entire gym had silenced in your ears, you could still hear her talking but it sounded muffled. You stared blankly at the ground, vision blurry, your mind going completely blank— you didn't know what to think. There were so many emotions running through your body right now that you couldn't even keep up with them. 

Your reaction time was off, you were supposed to be reacting to this news, supposed to be thinking something, feeling something, _anything_. 

But all you felt was numb. 

An icy feeling rushed through your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake and you suddenly became hyperaware of everyone staring at you, not saying anything. 

You looked up at Sugawara who was avoiding your gaze and that's just when you knew— by the way he didn't berate the accusations or say they aren't true.

"I— I— um— ok." You stammered, the only thing you could get out before turning on your heels and attempting to find the door through your woozy state of mind. 


	25. ACT II, SCENE XXV| WILTED FLOWERS

❛𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐒❜  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒂  
  


❝Don't count on me to stay.❞

✧Chapter 25✧

『 **WILTED FLOWERS** 』

-

-

-

Your heart clenched in your chest;

from the look in his eyes, not believing that he wasn't dismissing the claim and saying that it wasn't true.

A single crack formed in your heart and a few pieces crumbled down, it felt as if all the joy had been sucked from you— the air going through your lungs felt like razor blades raking and puncturing holes into your air source. The wind was knocked from your body— your chest tightened up and your breathing pattern became sporadic.

Your eyes were wide— chest heaving— the entire gym spinning as you managed to somehow stumble out in the night air, your breath coming out in clouds from your mouth. 

You had to lean a hand against the wall, feeling the pain eating you from the inside out, the anguish you felt thriving within your body, finally taking over after so long of not being present. It was now its time to shine, like every other day of your life before _him_. However, nothing that had happened in the past could compare to what you were feeling now.

You felt your soul slowly detaching from your body, becoming a completely different entity from you— a sob ripped through your body that you're sure everyone heard in the gym, where loud voices and squeaking of shoes against the floor were occurring.

Clouds had formed in front of the sun, the rays of sunlight no longer reaching the ground— the flowers which no longer had the nourishment from the sun, slowly drooped down, withering past their prime, drying up and swaying lazily to the ground.

Your chest felt heavy— remembering every memory between you and him— the happiness you felt, the laughs, the teasing everything wracked through you in that moment— those beautiful memories becoming haunting nightmares in the bitter realisation that you'll never get to experience them with him again.

Aching pain ravaged your body, stabbing you over and over again like a knife, puncturing your skin, the sharp crack of a whip on your sensitive flesh, making red and angry searing marks on your skin.

Why is life so painful?

Why is living so difficult? 

Why do people continue living and going on their day to day routine, knowing how painful the world is? 

_In all reality_ —

Even clouds cover up the sun, sometimes you can't even see it all day, until it sinks below the horizon and that's when you realise you had never felt the familiar warmth hitting your skin.

All flowers wilt eventually, all flowers get trampled on, no matter how fragile or delicate they are, there's always going to be some careless person who accidentally stomps on the beautiful bud in an act of disregard to nature.

You somehow made it home, after blindly stumbling around, unable to see from underneath her tears— the clouds opened up and the sky fell, water pattering around you as you nearly fell into her backyard. The rain— it reminded you of a time that felt like centuries ago...

_The rain was nice, no one was outside, everyone was hiding inside their houses away from the cold and the uncomfortableness that was rain--- this is why you loved it._

_"L/n?"_

_He walked quickly over to you, worry knitting his eyebrows._

_"What are you doing standing out here? And without an umbrella."_

Your sobs sounded desperate and helpless and came from somewhere deep inside you that you didn't know existed, the cries wracking your entire body and soul. You clutched onto your stomach and doubled over, feeling as if your fragile body was being ripped apart by an invisible hand, remembering that day that had formed your entire relationship.

The lightning and thunder mingled with your sobs— the rainwater mixed with the tears on your face to where you couldn't even tell the difference anymore. You had become one with the rain, the water falling from the heavens like teardrops from the angels— as if they _too_ could feel your agony. 

Shimmering evanescent tears fell on the back of your hand. You were on all fours in your front yard, wailing for the loss of someone you lost. Each sob felt like a person plunging a knife in your lungs to try and shut you up— you were coughing up sharp blades and knives. 

You felt the life drifting slowly from your body— your will to live just vanished, vanished like a thief in the night and you just couldn't handle it anymore. 


	26. ACT III, SCENE XXVI| BROKEN

Chapter 26

**_BROKEN_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

Space is interesting;

the stars, the planets, how they're all aligned.

. · •.✷ 💫 • *✸ • *. ° 🪐  
· 🌎 ° 🌓 • .°• ✯✯ ★ * ° °· . • °★ •

_So pretty...._

Space...

_meaningless open..._

_interplanetary but interstellar..._

_true empty..._

This space is what she was feeling...

This emptiness..

This feeling of... of absolute nothingness. 

It didn't make sense, the love she had just been feeling not even twelve hours ago.. it didn't make sense how fast that disappeared... how fast that love turned into pain... into wilting flowers.

_Space_...

Empty... headspace? 

nameless but increasingly familiar...

inconceivably short

Broken...

the feeling of being so emotionally overwhelmed and being so out of it that you no longer feel the need to keep moving forward.

To sink into the ground and never get up.

To feel the rain battering your bruised and abused body, to drown into the smell of petrichor, to listen to the thunder cracking, watching the lightning flash across the sky, the bright colours and lights causing a beautiful performance... a beautiful show... just for her.

It's like the sky knew what she was going through and the only thing that it could do to comfort her was make the one thing that she loved the most occur...

Rain...

Stars...

The night sky...

So pretty..

Broken...

The feeling that we are so hurt inside that we just want to hide away from the world. 

_Broken_...

When a person is hurt so badly and can't get over it. 

Emotionally crippled

_Emotionally unavailable_

Space

She was floating around in space, the silent tears running down her cheeks, the tremors her body would make sometimes, the feeling of the cool concrete on her back.

The puddles from the rain surrounding her body, the soft grass under her hand that she stroked absently to feel something, any sort of emotion that bubbled up when she was in nature but alas, 

_there was nothing_

She felt nothing, she could feel nothing, there's not a better word for nothing than nothing and nothing is what she felt.

_Nothing_  
(pronoun)

not anything; no single thing

(adjective)

having no prospect of progress; of no value

(adverb)

not at all

Nothing

absolutely nothing


	27. ACT III, SCENE XXVII| EPIPHANY

CHAPTER 27

**_EPIPHANY_ **

; ; ;

You don't know how long you stayed outside, laying down on the concrete ground watching the rain fall from the sky, hitting you on the face, dampening your clothes, getting caught in your eyelashes so that every time you blinked you could see the small droplets of water twinkle as they fell off just like the numb tears from your eyes.

You got lost in the sound of the thunder and lightning until you heard a wail coming from inside the house— it sounded muffled at first but then it became louder and louder until it snapped you out of the stupor you were in. You blinked a few times and sat up, looking down at your school uniform that was completely ruined by the dirt, grass stains, and rain.

_In seventh grade, I figured out that my porn star tits are pretty powerful. They make boys be nice to me for a week..._

_Then they trade that shit like Pokémon cards, swapping my body with somebody else's that's metrically hotter than mine..._

_How can I? A seven, compete with all these nines?_

_I mean didn't I ask for it a little bit?_

_In some strange way, I kinda like it, that voice in my head telling me "Good girl, it's working, isn't it?"_

_Isn't it?_

_Fuck._

_If I have to feel so disembodied, the body better be bangin' it's gotta be the type to get a few likes on Instagram and a DM that says: "Slut."_

_Or does it?_

_Do I have to show off my body to get boys to like me?_

_If I covered it up would I still get attention?_

_If I didn't have a nice body, would they still talk to me? Or would they look past at the next girl who has a better face than me even if her body was slightly less than developed._

_Is that all guys care about?_

_Looks?_

_Getting into girls pants?_

_Having a pretty girl on their arm as if to say "Look I can get someone hot, and guess what they actually like me?"_

_Is that all there is in life?_

_Looks get you through everything, right?_

_If two people were interviewing for the same job and a girl who looked like she just stepped off the runway and then another girl who walks in is easy on the eyes but not as attractive..._

_Guess who gets the job?_

_The better looking one._

_Even if the better looking one isn't as qualified as the plain girl, it's all about looks in the world._

_It's how you were raised, just show off just a little bit more skin than usual and then boys will like you, people will notice you._

_But for good reasons?_

_Or vain reasons?_

_"My darling, daddy's not mean he just gets angry sometimes and it's my fault. He just puts me in my place whenever I do something wrong, he hits me because he loves me."_

Those words your mother always told you when you were a child rang through your eardrums, in her soft, beaten down voice. The voice that had carried on for years and years trying to stay put together, relying on your father to take care of the family and the money.

And now look where it got her, a drunk woman with no husband and isn't lucid enough to get her own job.

Or just unwilling too.

She's used to being a housewife and taking care of the house while your father went out and made the money.

One time when you were six years old, your mother gave you a paper that she had printed out from online. She said it was the rules you should abide by when you get married and it's what her mother told her and her mother before them.

_The good wife's guide:_

_\- Have dinner ready. Plan ahead, even the night before, to have a delicious meal ready, on time for his return. This is a way of letting him know you have been thinking about him and are concerned about his needs. Most men are hungry when they come home and the prospect of a good meal (especially his favourite dish) is part of the warm welcome needed._

_\- Prepare yourself. Take 15 minutes to rest so you'll be refreshed when he arrives. Touch up your make-up, put a ribbon in your hair and be fresh-looking. He has just been with a lot of work-weary people._

_\- Be a little happy and a little more interesting for him. His boring day may need a life and one of your duties is to provide it._

_\- Clear away the clutter. Make one last trip through the main part of the house just before your husband arrives._

_\- Be happy to see him._

_\- Greet him with a warm smile and show sincerity in your desire to please him._

_\- Listen to him. You may have a dozen important things to tell him, but the moment of his arrival is not the time. Let him talk first - remember, his topics of conversation are more important than yours._

_\- Don't complain if he's late home for dinner or even if he stays out all night._

_\- Arrange his pillow and offer to take off his shoes. Speak in a low, soothing and pleasant voice._

_\- Don't ask him questions about his actions or question his judgement or integrity. Remember he is the master of the house and as such will always exercise his will with fairness and truthfulness..._

_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION HIM..._

_**A good wife always knows her place.** _

It's almost laughable the way you can remember these off the top of your head. The way she branded these in your mind from such a young age--- it's complete bullshit.

Is that _really_ all there is in this world for women?

Hah.

Funny.

_Boys will be boys and if they're mean to you that means they like you._

Is that seriously all there is? If a man abuses you that means they love you? If they hit and slap you, that's their way of showing love? Is that seriously fucking it? 

A small giggle escaped you and before you knew it, roaring laughter was ripping through you as you stood up and twirled around in the rain, laughing your ass off.

"IT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!" 

"Why? Why?" You were talking to the sky at this point, "Why do I have to change myself for a guy? Why do I have to look pretty just to get attention? Why? WHY? Why am I not allowed to complain if he comes home late? Why is that?" 

"Why do I have to put on makeup and pretty clothes for a boy to give me attention? Why is that? Why is it that when a boy completely degrades you it means he has a crush on you? WHY? WHY DOES SOCIETY TELL US THIS?"

"Why... why does my mother tell me this?"

You thought back to all of those stories your mother told you when she was growing up--- back then you thought that it's how you were supposed to emulate but now thinking about it now, the way she was walked all over by every man in her life, the way that she was used for her body...

It was like you.

" _Oh my god._ " A hand fluttered to your mouth and a single tear ran down your cheeks, " _She's like me._ "

She's like you, but she doesn't understand--- she doesn't understand that what she's told you all of her life is wrong, how fucked up it made you in the head to the point where now you didn't know what was right anymore.

You didn't understand it anymore, but a barrier in your mind had broken and now you were questioning everything she had ever told you.


	28. ACT III, SCENE XXVIII| MOM

CHAPTER 27

**MOM**

; ; ;

"When I was five years old, my father left me and my mother."

Somehow when you walked into the house, your mother was lucid--- at least for now, but you pounced on that opportunity and were now wrapped up in a towel, sitting on the ground next to her as she sat on the couch.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and ran her hands through her limp hair that had lost its luster over time.

"My mother was ruined--- a little like how I am, she told me all my life that I had to do everything in my power to make sure that when I get married that he won't leave me. That included things like making sure I looked pretty all the time, had my hair and nails down, had the latest clothes, things like that. I did that, I got my hair down at the parlour every other week, had my nails painted--- even though we couldn't really afford it." 

"I met your father in college--- he was one of those jocks you know? He played on the football and basketball team, all the girls loved him, he was well liked by the professors, I always wondered what about me that he decided to pick me to be his bride. It honestly made no sense, but he told me that he saw me at one of his basketball games that my girlfriends dragged me to and he said that 'I was the prettiest little thing he ever did see'" She smiled a bit at the memory.

"And well--- you know the rest of the story. We got married and I had you a little after that--- but then the gambling, drinking, and smoking became out of control and I didn't know how to handle it, he came home and became abusive--- and then he left." Her body shook with the sigh she let out and you rested your hand on her knee--- seeing that she was beginning to slip out of her lucid state.

"Baby--- baby." She sounded desperate as she clutched onto your hands, "Please I'm so sorry baby, it's how I was raised and I can see the hurt in your eyes, please forgive me for not being a good mother baby. Please I love you more than my heart can take and I just want to see you happy." 

"Mom...my." You whispered, tears welling up in your eyes as she slumped back on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

You got up, teeth chattering together, your entire body violently shaking from the rain sinking into your skin and making your bones feel as if they were going to break. You walked upstairs and didn't even bother stripping out of your clothes, you just stepped into the shower and turned on the burning hot water--- letting it wash over you.

You didn't know yet, but this was a baptism for you. 

As the water washed off all the grime off of your body, it cleared your mind, making your slate completely clean with a new purpose in life.

The water sprinkling on your head was a symbol of washing away what you had been grown up learning--- that your only goal in life was to please a man.

Spiritual purification is a type of healing that seeks to identify and cure the spiritual cause for any problem that is manifesting in your life.

_Maybe.... maybe I don't have to do everything for a man._

_Maybe.... it's possible to be independent?_

_Is that why my mom was apologising? For giving me the wrong impressions of life?_

_Independence_

_(the fact or state of being independent)_

_Independent_

_(someone or something that is free from the influence or control..... of.... another.)_

**Independent woman**

A woman who pays her own bills, buys her own things, and....

_does not allow a man to affect her stability or self-confidence._


End file.
